Their Little Secret
by starfoxtwin
Summary: This story takes place the same day that the Captain, Dr. Scot and the extraction team return successfully from the Vyerni at the end of episode 8 of the TV, Show, The Last Ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Little Secret** (takes place after the return from the Vyerni – 8)

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Ship

This takes place after the episode 8, the return from the Vyerni.

As angry as he had been at Mike for risking Dr. Scott, he had to admit that the plan had worked like clockwork and could only have been called a success. He had to commend Mike, as the acting Commander of the ship.

They had succeeded in taking out the Russians as a threat. It could not have happened without the kiss and Dr. Scott's participation. That was key, but his head was swimming with how many things could have gone wrong. He could not berate Mike. They had a potential cure and passing the note and blade this way, though so very risky, was, he had to admit, brilliant. He would later let Mike know Dr. Scott was never to be risked again.

Captain Chandler was winding down from the fierce activity over the last few days. He and Tex had practically no sleep since the day of the mission to rescue Bertrice. He knew he was totally exhausted, but his mind was still running over all that had happened. He was taking the much needed shower before he could even think of sleeping. He wished the soap could rid him of the memory of the killing, but he knew he would just have to live with that.

He stayed longer in the shower, letting the hot water beat against his aching muscles. His mind was running through what had happened. He and Tex had been swimming for hours in the ocean, before they were picked up by the Russians and taken in handcuffs, to the Vyerni, their clothing still wet from the salt water. His eyes stung from the fatigue and the skin on his face felt tight and hot from the sunburn and the salt. After he was brought to Ruskov, of course, the Admiral contacted Mike on the Nathan James and told him he wanted Dr. Scott and her work or he would torture Tex and himself, until she was turned over to him.

He heard Ruskov give Mike only 10 minutes to give him an answer. He was taken below to join Tex, who was already sitting on the floor of the brig. He did not tell Tex what Ruskov planned to do to them. He knew that he had made it clear to Mike that under no circumstances would Doctor Scott be given to Ruskov. He knew Mike would try to get them out, but short of that, he had resolved that his ship would be safe as long as Dr. Scott remained on board and he was steeling himself to be ready to die if necessary, though he did not want to even think about what Ruskov might have in store for them. He didn't think they would have long before it started.

When later that night, he and Tex had been handcuffed again and were taken up to Ruskov's dining area, he knew he had only minutes before it would begin and he clenched his jaw against what he thought was coming. The door was opened and he looked down at his handcuffs, wishing he was free to do something.

When he looked up, ready to face Ruskov, he could not believe his eyes. He relived in his mind what happened next, something he would never be able to forget. To his utter shock, Dr. Scott was standing there, only a few feet away. He blurted out, in total disbelief and rage, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He remembered thinking Mike had actually sent her here against his orders. They had discussed this together. Dr. Scott was never to be risked.

When his eyes met hers, he saw the sudden look of relief and a softness that passed so quickly, he wondered if he had only imagined it. He then saw the utter look of determination when she suddenly, before he could say another word, launched herself at him, her arm going around his neck, her fingers pressing the back of his neck so that his head bent down and his mouth met hers in the most incredible open mouthed kiss.

He could still feel her lips on his and how he had understood, almost immediately that she was trying to pass him something and the part he was to play in what was happening.

He kept his lips open as did she, in what seemed the most passionate kiss. He was moving his head and his lips to help her. He could feel her desperation and it became his also to make this happen. He remembered that in this kiss, it was almost as if they were one, joined with the same intensity of purpose and when it was accomplished and he tucked the item under his tongue, he felt like he did not want to give up that connection and there was something they shared for the seconds before they were forcibly separated by the Russian Guards. He felt his lips pulled away from hers, like a seal being broken. He remembered exactly how every second of that kiss felt. He could not put it out of his mind, but somehow, he needed to forget it. He had to forget it.

He remembered how that very intensity had absolutely convinced Ruskov that he and Dr. Scott were lovers and that this was why she came so quickly to his ship. Ruskov thought that she was willing to sacrifice herself rather than having to endure seeing the man she loved tortured and killed.

He knew Ruskov was congratulating himself because he now knew that he could use the threat of torturing him, to get Dr. Scott to do whatever he wanted. He remembered wondering if Mike had considered the downside of this little scenario. At the time, he was still furious at Mike for sending her and risking her like this.

He himself knew that the kiss had been convincing, because Tex was berating him all the way back to the Brig, by reminding him that he was a married man and Navy at that. He did not get him to stop until he removed the note and the blade from his mouth, when they were returned to the brig and they had read it. They were to be at the Ladder room at 0400. They had been given all the tools they needed, the time, the place and the blade. He and Tex used the remainder to the time they had left before 0400 to plan and execute their escape from the brig.

He ran through the rest of the escape and the battle in his mind, how they had gotten Dr. Scott, Kelly and Ava off the ship. His brow creased with regret at his memory of how Cosetti had given his life to save all of them, including his ship and shipmates.

The shower had relaxed him and as he walked back to his quarters, he knew he should go up to the bridge. He entered his quarters and walked into the bedroom area. He started to take off what he had taken to the shower to change into, but he needed a complete change of clothing to go to the bridge. As he dropped his last piece of clothing on a chair, suddenly all he had been through caught up with him. He thought "If I can only sleep for a few minutes, I'll be fine. Just a few minutes and then I will get dressed. He fell onto his bed, covering himself with the sheet and was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

….

Hours later, when the Captain had missed dinner, that evening, Mike thought he'd better check on him. He had not really expected him to come up to the bridge. He could tell the Captain was totally exhausted, as was Tex. They both had been in the water for hours before the Russians had picked them up. Dr. Rios had made sure they were given water and some liquid nutrition, before they went for their showers, but they all needed sleep. The full debriefing could wait until Captain Chandler was ready. Still Mike felt he needed to check on the Captain. He went to his quarters and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again with the same result. He opened the door and stepped into the Captain's quarters. He called to him, but there was only silence. He stepped farther into the main room to where he could see into his bedroom. He could see the Captain on his bed. He seemed really out of it. He had been through hell and had no sleep for a vey long time.

He had never known the Captain not to answer a knock at his door and if he was ever asleep, he would always awaken immediately. This was different.

He left his quarters and closed the door. After he got back up to the bridge, he called Dr. Rios. He asked him to look in on the Captain. He said he was not waking up when called. Mike said "I just want to make sure he is alright."

Dr. Rios said that he was in the Engine room where one of the crew had fallen and had a bad cut on his arm. He needed stitches. It was not serious, but he would be tied up for a while. Rios told Mike to see if Dr. Scott could take a look at the Captain. He might have developed a fever after all the hours he and Tex had spent in the Ocean. He said he is probably totally exhausted. I needed to examine both the Captain and Tex after their captivity, but I wanted to give them a chance to get cleaned up and to get some sleep."

Mike sent one of the crew to bring Dr. Scott to the Bridge. After a short time, she was in front of him. He told her he was a bit worried about Captain Chandler and how Dr. Rios has asked her to check on the Captain for him, since he was busy in the Engine Room. He told Dr. Scott that Rios wanted her to check for possible fever.

Dr. Scott said that of course she would check on the Captain. She knew he had been exhausted and running on what was left of his adrenaline.

She arrived at the Captain's quarters with her medical kit. She knocked and was not surprised that she got no answer, after what Mike had said. She stepped into his stateroom, calling to him softly.

She saw that he was in bed with his chest bare, the lower half of his body covered by a sheet. He was so tired he had not even turned the lamp out. From the lamp light, she could see his face was not relaxed.. His jaw was clenched and he seemed to be reliving a battle situation. His head turned away from her and he mumbled, slurring his speech, something about Ruskov not getting her.

His head turned to the other side, as if he might be delirious or reliving the battle they had just fought. Now she was worried. She went directly to his bed and bent over him. She reached for his wrist, so that she could check his pulse. That was a mistake she would soon regret. She had just committed the cardinal sin that all wives, girlfriends, brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers and children of men and women in the military have all been warned not to do, awaken them from a deep sleep by touching them, rather than waking them up by calling to them from a safe distance.

The second her hand made contact with his wrist, the Captain's training, which had been drilled into him, over and over at the Naval Academy, came to the fore and he was in action.

Dr. Scott felt herself lifted off the floor by his grip on her arms and she was thrown, passing over his body, onto her back on the other side of him, as he rolled over on top of her, on his knees. His body towered over her as he pinned her to the bed, raising his fist poised to come down and crush her windpipe. As she was thrown into the air, she screamed at the top of her lungs,"Captain…Captain …Stop…..It's me, Dr. Scott!"

In an instant, he came to his senses and was able to deflect his fist to the side, missing her throat, but clipping her left cheekbone slightly just under her left eye, as she turned her face to the side to avoid the blow.

When Dr. Scott had screamed, the Captain was immediately wide awake and looking down at her lying beneath him. He didn't understand how she got there. He yelled at her, furious, "Dr, Scott. What in the hell are you doing here? Good God, I could have killed you!"

She was in such shock that she did not have time to say anything. She looked up at his powerful body directly above her, with the sheet which had wrapped itself around his lower hips, as he had rolled into position over her. Realizing his mistake, in one motion, he rolled off of her and onto his feet. He reached back over and helped her out of his bed, but her legs were so wobbly that she had to sit on the bed facing him.

He was furious. He yelled, "How the Hell did this happen? You don't just walk into my quarters without knocking! Don't you know that I almost killed you? ….Doctor Scot, I want answers!"

Dr. Scott looked up at him and could not believe what she saw. Here he was dressing her down in his most commanding voice, with his towering presence, not three feet from her, with the same force he had used when he was in the Helo Bay, the first time he wanted answers, not that long ago. The only difference, in this instance was that now, he was seemingly completely unaware that he was standing in front of her with not a stitch of clothing on.

Gathering herself together, she said, "Captain Chandler, I can assure you I have a perfectly good explanation for why I am here and I will gladly answer all of your questions, but...…wouldn't you like to take this opportunity to put something on before we continue this conversation?"

She was looking directly into his stormy blue eyes, so full of fire and fury. As she spoke to him, she purposely ran her eyes down the entire length of his body and back up, meeting his eyes once again.

The Captain blinked and looked down to see what she was looking at. He had been so shocked and angry at what he had almost done to her, that he'd not even been aware that something was missing.

He said…"Oh….ah...…Damn!"

Without missing a beat, he'd turned away from her, walked to his clothing chest and took out a pair of regulation Navy boxer shorts, which he immediately put on.

Dr. Scot had tried to keep herself from watching him as he walked to the chest. She got the full few of his back, shoulders and the full length of his very well formed body. She felt her stomach tighten, failing as she tried unsuccessfully to be unaffected.

He went to the sink and got a hand towel, which he ran under the cold water. He brought this back and handed it to her. He said…" For your eye. I am very sorry, but you may have a bit of a shiner from this experience, Doctor."

He then looked a little less intense, as he leaned against the chest.…" Now, Doctor, I am waiting to hear your perfectly good explanation for how you almost got yourself killed in my quarters."

With that, she said, "It all started when Mike tried to check on you, when you didn't come to Dinner this evening. He knocked several times but got no response. He walked into your quarters, saw you in bed, but when he called to you, you didn't wake up.. God knows how exhausted you were and from what I can see now, you still are."

The Captain said. "What time is it? I was only going to sleep for a few minutes."

"Captain, it is 1800" she said."

Mike was worried and tried to have Rios check on you. Doctor Rios was in the engine room with one of the crew who was injured."

At this point, the Captain jumped up heading for his closet to put on his uniform. He said, "Id better get down there!"

Doctor Scott said, "No, Captain, it was just a cut that had to be stitched up, but Dr. Rios knew it would take some time. He asked Mike to have me come and check on you. Rios said to make sure you didn't have a fever, after all you have been through and to check you out, in his place. I told Mike that I would check on you. I am always here to help out Dr. Rios."

She continued, "When I got here, I also got no answer to my knock and yes, Captain, I did knock. When I came in, I saw you were deeply asleep, but I did call to you. Still you did not awaken. I thought you probably needed the sleep, but when I got closer, I could hear you talking in your sleep or I thought you might be delirious. You were mumbling something about Ruskov and not giving me to him. I knew I had to check your pulse and your temperature. You were so deeply asleep. I didn't think there was any way you would wake up from my touch. I bent over you. It was at that point..…"

The Captain finished her sentence. …."all Hell broke loose!"

She said, "Yes, Captain."

The Captain's face softened. The realization of how this happened, suddenly becoming clear. He stepped over to her, looking down at the red bruise on her cheekbone with regret. He very gently took her chin and tilted it up to him. He ran his thumb, carefully over the bruise, which was just starting to turn blue under her eye. He said very softly, barely moving his lips, "Nobody warned you, did they, Dr. Scott?"

She said, " Captain, I had no idea what caused this reaction. I know I did something wrong, but I don't know what. Was it because you were dreaming about the Russians?"

He said, "No, Dr. Scott. None of this was your fault. I feel very sorry for yelling at you and for causing you such pain. God knows you certainly did not deserve this. God damn it! Rios or Mike should have warned you!"

She said," Captain, warned me about what?"

At that point, he explained in detail about how people in the military are often trained to use various " kill tactics" which can be set off by certain actions, which he explained to her. "We always warn all of our family members and any friends about what not to do, so that this kind of thing does not happen. Everyone on this ship, with the exception of you and Doctor Tophet and his family, knows what not to do. I guess they never thought you would be in a situation like this. You don't wake up someone in the military, who is asleep, by touching them. You call to them. You don't run up behind us, when we don't know you are there and throw your arms around our necks. It is certain things like that, people have to be warned about. He explained further what had happened when she touched him.

This was meant to be a kill tactic to protect someone who is sleeping from being attacked by someone who comes up to them suddenly. It ends by crushing the windpipe of the attacker. The knee between the legs was to be used to hit the attacker in the groin, if it was needed to subdue them and to pin them in position for the killing blow. "

The Captain had used a different kill tactic when they were escaping from the guards on the Vyerni, not 24 hours before, to take out the guard who was attacking him. This tactic, he had also learned, along with Mike at the Academy. It had become second nature to them after all the training. These types of moves had saved their lives many times over.

He did not mention this last to the Doctor. He did not want her to be afraid of him or to remind her that he had killed a guard in hand to hand combat, when they were on the Russian ship. The Navy Seals and Special Forces had many more kill tactics. Even Tex used them.

She said, "I had no idea. I am so sorry."

He said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Dr. Scott. You did not know and that's not your fault."

He said running his hand through his hair. " This is a first for me. I have never before failed to wake up instantly when someone knocked at the door or when someone called to me. . No wonder Mike was worried, I only planned to sleep for a few minutes. I was planning to get dressed and go to the bridge. I would have slept later. Now, I had better get dressed and get up to the bridge. I am well overdue."

Dr. Scott said. "No you don't. You will sit here on the bed and let me do what I came here to do."

He sat down, reluctantly, on his bed beside her. She got up and picked up her medical kit which had fallen to the floor in all that had happened.

She took his wrist and proceeded to take his pulse. She then used her stethoscope placed over his heart on his muscular chest. She had him turn to the side so she could check out his lungs by placing the stethoscope in different places on his broad back, asking him to breath deeply. She took his temperature and shined a light into his eyes.

When she was finished, he said. "OK, Dr. Scott?..., I need to get to the bridge!."

She shocked him by placing her hand firmly on his chest and pushing him back onto his bed.

"No Captain, You are not going to the bridge. You are going back to bed for about 6-8 hours or whenever you wake up. That's an order!"

He raised himself up, laughing. "Dr. Scott, you cannot give me orders."

She said, pushing him back down on the pillow, "Captain Chandler, there is only one person on this ship who can give you orders, when it pertains to your health. That would normally be Dr. Rios, right Captain. ? …. Well, Dr. Rios told Mike that I was to take his place, in coming here to check you out. That makes me the Doctor with the authority to order you to go back to bed, Captain and that is just what I am doing. It is my medical judgment that with all you have been through, you need the extra sleep. I can see you can hardly keep your eyes open even now. Mike will be fine on the bridge and you will be fine after your sleep. I promise no one will disturb you this time."

He said, " Are you tucking me in, Dr. Scott?"

She quipped, " If that's what it takes to get you to stay in that bed. Now get some sleep, Captain!"

He looked up at her, feeling the heaviness in his eyes and said, softly, barely moving his lips, which were slightly turned up at the corners….., "Yes, Ma'am."

He then said, "And you get that eye looked after!... That's an order, Doctor."

She said softly, in the same manner…,"Yes, Sir."

She looked down at his handsome, still sunburned face and saw that he was already fast asleep. She felt something stir within her, something that reminded her of the kiss they had shared on the Vyerni, only a few hours before.

She remembered how she felt when she had first seen him on the Vyerni, brought up from below, handcuffed and exhausted, his face burned from the sun. She remembered the wave of relief and something else that had swept over her as she saw him. She hadn't realized how much his presense meant to her, until she thought she had lost him. Then he was looking at her from across the room in shock and anger. In an instant she was rushing to him as he said, "What the Hell are you doing here!"

She threw herself into the kiss. Strangely, he seemed to know almost immediately what she was trying to do and how to help her. They seemed to know each others thoughts. They made it happen and after it was done, they continued the kiss as if neither wanted it to end, as if neither would ever be able to recreate this again. It belonged to this moment.

As they were forcibly separated by the Russian guards, she knew this was something she would never forget, would never want to forget . For this moment in time they had worked as one, as if it had always been that way. They had together accomplished the first goal which was key to the success of the whole escape plan. Beyond this, they had convinced Ruskov that they were in love, though she had not planned to throw herself so completely into the kiss, nor that the Captain would seemingly react to it with a passion that matched her own, even if that passion was for the purpose of passing the note successfully.

Rachel looked down at his handsome face, as he slept peacefully. She had tremendous respect for this man and part of that respect was because he was so loyal to the love he had for his wife and children. She would never want that to change. She would just have to live with what ever this was she was feeling for him.

Now she had to get up to the bridge and let Mike know that the Captain would be fine with a few more hours of sleep.

What had happened here today had to remain their little secret. Though her eye was starting to throb, she smiled. Who would ever believe that the Captain had given her a black eye.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 while he sleeps

Chapter 2

Their Little Secret

Dr. Scott left the Captain's quarters, softly closing the door behind her. She knew that Commander Slattery would be waiting to hear about the Captain. She really did not have time to waste, going to her quarters first to take care of her eye. She would do it after she spoke to the Commander.

On her way to the bridge, she did pass a few other members of the crew and got some very strange looks. Perhaps her eye was worse than she thought.

She arrived on the bridge and walked over to Commander Slattery as he was going over some maps with one of the crew. She saw all of the officers and crew, who were on the bridge, turn to look at her, expectantly. It seemed that the whole ship knew that the Captain might not be well and that she had gone to check on him. This really was like one big family. She guessed that with Dr. Rios in the Engine Room and Slattery on the Bridge, discussing the fact that they needed to have her check out the Captain, because something might be wrong with him, word had leaked out over the entire ship.

Mike stepped up to her and led her aside. Her hair was slightly out of the clip in back and much of it was hanging loose. She almost looked like she'd just gotten out of bed.

He took one look at her and said, "Dr. Scott, for Gods sake, what happened to you? Looks like you have the beginnings of a shiner, there."

.

Dr. Scott said, "Well Commander, after all we have just been through, you wouldn't even guess how careless and foolish I was. I actually walked right into the door to the Captain's quarters."

Mike looked down at her, a slight smile stealing across his handsome face.. With his background of working with the Chicago Police Investigations, he could tell when someone was lying. He said "Dr. Scott, are you trying to tell me that you, someone who works everyday with glass containers full of the most deadly virus on the planet, someone who never spills a drop, I might add, just accidentally walks into a steal door? … Do you, by chance, want to start over and tell me what really happened?"

Dr. Scott looked down. She couldn't quite meet his eyes. He was not going to let her off the hook.

Before Dr. Scott had time to answer him, Mike blinked, as it suddenly dawned on him what must have happened, judging from her appearance. He said, " Good God, that's how you got that black eye. You couldn't wake him up, either, could you, Dr. Scott? You tried to check him out without waking him up, didn't you?.. Of course you did. He shook his head…. . Damn, I should have warned you!. Why didn't I think to warn you.?"

"Yes, Commander, you should have warned me. The Captain was none to happy that you didn't, I might add," she said, relieved that she didn't have to go into more details.

She was quick to continue, before he could ask any more questions, "Commander Slattery, it is really not important what happened to me. I wanted to let you know that the Captain will be fine, with some extra sleep. He was just totally exhausted . You should not expect him to be on the Bridge for 6-8 hours at the minimum or perhaps not until

Morning. That is, if he follows my orders. "

Mike got a very quizzical look on his face. Smiling broadly, he said, "You ordered Him, Dr. Scott?. Well, I bet he just really went right along with that."

"Oh, he told me I couldn't give him orders. He did fight me a bit on that. He wanted to come right up here to the bridge. I wouldn't let him come up here. I told him he was to get some rest and that was an order. I told him that I did have the authority to order him because I was the Doctor who was taking the place of Dr. Rios, tonight. That is the rule in the Navy, is it not, Commander?"

Mike cocked his eyebrow at that, saying. "Yes, that is the rule, Doctor, though rarely is it used. So what did the Captain say to that, might I ask?"

She looked up at Mike with a twinkle in her eye and a deliciously satisfied smile on her face. " The Captain said, 'Yes, ma'am'. "

Mike said, with a little grin on his face, chuckling, " He did, did he? "

Dr, Scott admitted, "Well, to be honest, it may have had something to do with the fact the he could barely keep his eyes open. He really did need that extra sleep. As you said he had never failed to wake up before." I don't think this whole thing would have happened under normal circumstances."

The crew and officers on the Bridge, including the Master Chief had picked up bits and pieces of the conversation between Dr. Scott and Slattery, enough to know that the Captain would be alright and that Dr. Scott's black eye was the result of a run-in with the Captain when she accidentally broke the cardinal rule, in waking him in the way she did, when she was trying to check him out. They were all into the humor of the whole thing.

The Captain had given Dr. Scott a black eye. There were knowing smiles everywhere. It was the talk of the entire ship from one end to the other within an hour. A number of them had their own stories to tell about similar situations that they knew of or that had happened to someone they knew.

When Dr. Scott got back to her quarters and looked in the mirror, she realized her hair was a mess and the clip in the back had been forced to the side. She was horrified that she had gone up to the bridge looking like that. It was no wonder the Commander didn't believe her when she said she had walked into a door. She looked like she'd just gotten out of bed.

Then she smiled slightly to herself. " Well, I guess I did just get out of bed,…the Captain's bed." The thought, put another picture in her mind, which she quickly put aside as she remembered that she had almost lost her life in his bed and the Captain was none too happy that she had landed there.

She straightened her hair and as she did so, she went back over all that had happened in the Captain's quarters. How was she going to forget that picture of him going from total fury directed at her to the captivating Captain who was so gently caressing the bruise he had given her, in total regret, after he realized what had actually happened?

Now she had the most difficult task of trying to remove the memory of his handsome face, his tall muscular body and his strait shoulders as he stood in front of her, completely unaware of his state of undress. She had to do this. She could put it out of her mind. She had plenty of really important work to do. She had the trials to set up for the vaccine. She could do this. Nothing good could come of thinking about the Captain like this. He could only be a distraction and she did not need any distractions, not now.

Then reality set in. She knew she did not want to let go of what she was feeling for him. She would deal with it. She knew her work was so very important and she would not let this distract her, but she cared about him too much to even think about letting it go. Not tonight, maybe never. The kiss they had shared only last night on the Vyerni, was still to fresh in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Captain lay in his bed as he gradually became aware of his surroundings. The clock on the bedside glowed. It was 0330.

He recalled the last thing he remembered before he had slept. Dr. Scott had pushed him back onto the pillows with her hand on his bare chest. She proceeded to tell him in no uncertain terms that she could order him. He knew of the rule that a Doctor could order a superior officer to do something if it was involving their own health, but it was a rule hardly ever used. He laughed to himself thinking that she had actually called him on it. He couldn't deny the rule. He would give her that. He wondered how she had known about that rule.

He could still remember the feel of her fingers sliding up the length of his body from this waist to his chest, as she pulled up the sheet and blanket to cover him.

He had quipped, " Are you tucking me in, Doctor?"

She had answered in the same laughing tone, " If that's what it takes to keep you in that bed, Captain. Now get some sleep. "

He shook his head, putting the thought out of his mind. He had to get up . His stomach was demanding food now. He needed a trip to the Head. He also needed another shower.

He could not believe it . He had slept for about 18 hours, with the slight interruption of Dr. Scott. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she had been right about the extra sleep he had needed. He felt restored .

He took a quick shower, enjoying the hot water and fresh smell of the soap. He was now fully awake and ready for some food. He just had to find some. He had put on a pair of sweat pants and a T-Shirt. There was nobody up for the most part at this time of night.

He knocked on the door to Mike's quarters, which was across from his own. Mike took a minute or so and then opened the door. He looked startled to see the Captain. He said, " Tom, What is it? Are you alright? "

Tom answered, "Yes, I'm alright. There's nothing wrong. I just slept for 18 hours, which I had never planned to do. I need some answers and to be brought up to speed about a few things going on around here. Mike, meet me in the Ward room in about 10 minutes. I'll see what I can find in the Galley, even if I have to bring up canned peaches and some Spam. I've never raided the Galley before, but I am hungry enough to try it now."

Mike said he would be there. He was not looking forward to this, but it was better than doing it in front of the other officers.

The Captain reached the Galley and went in. He turned the light on and went to the refrigerator first. He was just pulling out some cheese when the door to the refrigerator was thrown back and he was face to face with the formidable presence of Bacon, the Chief Cook, who was in charge of all of the meals, food prep and food stores on the ship.

He was carrying a meat cleaver in his hand., which was raised in a threatening manner.

Bacon said, Captain, Sir, I, I …thought I heard one of the crew in here trying to raid the refrigerator." He came to attention.

The Captain said, arching his eyebrow and laughing, " As you were, Bacon. I guess you caught me. Were you going to use that meat cleaver on me?"

Bacon said, No sir, I would never actually use it on anyone, but it sure keeps them from coming back when I do catch them. I caught more when we had ice cream in here, but there hasn't been any of that for a while, now. Now, they are usually after the Pop Tarts"

Bacon said," Captain, It is sure good to see you back. After all you have been through, you must really be hungry."

The Captain said. " You are right about that, Bacon. I've just slept for about 18 hours, with a slight interruption and I am in need of some real food."

Bacon said grinning from ear to ear, "Yes, Sir, you did have a slight interruption in that sleep, didn't you?"

The Captain looked at Bacon sharply, "What do you mean, Bacon?"

Bacon wiped the grin off his face, realizing that the Captain had no idea the whole ship knew about his little mishap with Dr. Scott.. He said, " Oh, nothing Captain, I was just thinking I could muster up some Ham and hash browns. How about some pancakes along with it? "

The Captain said," Bacon that sounds great. Would you do that for me? I will be in the Ward Room with Commander Slattery. Could you bring it up there with some black coffee? Maybe you better rush the coffee. Commander Slattery isn't use to being up so early ."

Bacon said," Aye, Captain, I got your back. I'll see what else I can find for you and the XO, maybe some fruit. You won't have to wait long with me in charge, Sir."

Bacon had a very good relationship with the Captain and he always took extra care of him, if he ever wanted anything, special. Bacon, the Captain knew, was not just a great cook, but happened to be one of the most intelligent members of the crew. For one thing, he was a master at the game of Chess. The Captain often wondered if things had gone another way for Bacon, if he'd had the college education, a mind like his could have been used to be involved in many higher level pursuits, such a strategic planning . Anybody that good at playing Chess, would be able to think of all kinds of contingency plans for just about any situation that could come up. He thought that Bacon was pretty good at cooking up some excellent meals without many of the foods they had all taken for granted before.

The Captain headed for the Ward Room. He could hear Bacon chuckling to himself and whistling in the background. The Captain thought to himself that Bacon looked like he had swallowed a Canary "Well something is making him happy." he thought.

He made his way to the Ward Room. Mike was waiting for him . Tom closed the door behind him. Though they were best friends and had known each other for years, Tom was the Captain and when he gave an order he expected it to be carried out. Mike didn't know quite what to expect. He had an uneasy feeling that there were still some questions the Captain had and since they were having this conversation at 0400, privately in the Ward room, he expected the questions to be of a serious nature.

Still he was confident of the decisions he had made and he knew that he had made decisions that went against what Tom had told him to do, but he would make the same decisions again, given the circumstances.

Tom noted the tension in the room and tried to lighten it a bit by saying " Mike, I ran into Bacon in the Galley. He will be bringing us breakfast and some black coffee, which I think we both need. He motioned to the table for Mike to sit down and before he could seat himself, Bacon knocked at the Ward Room door. The Captain opened it and let Bacon come in holding a tray with the Coffee, some mugs and two place settings.. The Captain stood while Bacon was setting the table. Before he left, Bacon poured hot coffee into the mugs for the two officers. Bacon said , I'll be right back with breakfast, Captain.." Then he excused himself and the Captain closed the door and seated himself at the table across from Mike.

He said, "Mike, before we discuss anything else, I want you to know that you are to be commended on the planning and execution the rescue mission. It went like clockwork for the most part.

I want to know more about that in a few minutes.

The Captain gave Mike a stern look. "One thing I did want to discuss with you . I knew the ship and crew would be in good hands when I called you that last time when Tex and I were in the water. I told you to cease all search and rescue efforts for us and that would be my last contact.. That was an order Mike.! You knew that!"

Mike said " And I chose, as acting Captain of the Nathan James, to ignore that order. I would do it again. Tom, I know if you had been here on the Bridge and it was me or anyone else in the crew out there in the water, you would never have left us. God Dam it, Tom, do you think I would ever leave you and Tex out there? Not one member of the crew would have wanted me to sail off into the sunset. You are our Captain and as long as you are still breathing it will remain so !"

Tom felt humbled at the loyalty that Mike had expressed with such passion. He would have someday had a ship of his own had things been different. He almost had it earlier than he thought. Mike was a natural leader and sometimes they didn't see eye to eye because of that, but he knew Mike was right about one thing.. He himself would never have left anyone behind.

At this point, Bacon brought their breakfast. They took a break from their conversation. The Captain breathed in the aroma of all before him and knew he was home. They both enjoyed this early morning breakfast. Tom soon felt his energy level rise and his body was back to normal. Mike, too felt much more at ease. He was confident in the decisions he had made.

They poured themselves more coffee as Mike brought the Captain up to date with what the planning was behind the extraction mission.

Mike began," When we got the call from Ruskov, I tried to stall him long enough to get a bearing on where the Vyreni was, but we failed at that.

Ruskov gave us only 10 minutes to figure some kind of strategy. He wanted Dr. Scott and all of her work or he would torture and kill you and Tex. I knew that I would not give up Dr. Scott period, but I had to have time to locate the Vyerni to send an extraction team to get you back. I knew he would start torturing you as soon as I told him that I would not send Dr. Scott to him.. I did not see any way around that.

I know Ruskov was planning to have your screams echoing all over our Bridge. He thought I would give in . The only thing I could hope for is that we could get a bearing on where those screams were being sent from, the location of the Vyerni. That is all I had at the time. I didn't know what kind of torture he would use on you, but the Russians have been known to be brutal. We were all hoping you could hold out and stay alive long enough for us to get to you out.

I would try to play for time, letting him think we were being swayed and that we might send her and in the mean time get an extraction team to you, before you were tortured to death."

Tom said, "Yes, that was what I thought you would do. You knew she was never to be sent, even if you could not save us. I never wanted her risked under any circumstances, Mike, you knew that. Why did you risk her like that? Why did you send her?."

Mike said," The most amazing thing happened 5 minutes after Ruskov called me. We were in the middle of discussions, when we were interrupted on the bridge by Dr. Scott rushing into the room.. I told her we didn't have time to talk now, that we had only 5 minutes to come up with some sort of strategy before the Russians called us back.

She said 'I have the vaccine. The last monkey survived, the last damn monkey.' "

Tom's mouth dropped open. " You mean she actually has a working vaccine? I heard Ruskov come to me and tell me that he now had the vaccine from Dr. Scott, but I thought you had sent her to the Vyerni to bluff her way through. I could not believe she really had it. This all happened while I was gone ?. Oh my God , Mike."

Mike went on. "Even so, I could not see letting her go, but she brought up some very good points. She said that sending her would provide the only chance we would ever have to destroy the Vyerni and Ruskov, once and for all. She basically said that he would follow us to the ends of the Earth. I could see she was right. We just had to plan the rest of it. 5 minutes later, we agreed to send her when Ruskov called back. That bought us some hours and you were not being tortured. It would take Dr. Scott time to get her things together, we told Ruskov

Our Seal team was on the bridge and Lt. Green decided Cosetti, was the only person who had the knowledge of just how to set the small explosives in the right places on the Vyerni so that they could do enough damage to sink the ship, without causing an nuclear meltdown or explosion, which would have killed all of you along with the Russians. It was a brilliant plan, but we had to find you and Tex on the ship. That was something that gave us pause. It would take a very long time to locate you. Then the idea of passing a note and a blade to you was brought up."

Tom said ," Yes and whose idea was the kiss.?

Mike said, " That was Rachel's idea and what an argument we all gave her. That kind of thing, could blow up in our faces. What if Ruskov suspected she was passing a note and Ruskov found it? What if it was dropped ? What if she wasn't allowed to be close enough to you to kiss you. She had worked on some other alternatives, just in case."

Tom said, intrigued, "Why did she choose me, rather than Tex? "

Mike said, "To have it work the best way, it needed to be you, Captain. Ruskov would be wondering why she was being sent without your even being tortured one time. He would have suspected some sort of trick. We had to make Ruskov think you two were in love and that she had come to his ship so fast to keep him from torturing you. We wanted him to put two and two together himself. He thought up the strategy of capturing you so he would have the torture leverage and we would just give him a little more leverage, at least seemingly. We were taking a chance, but knowing his arrogance, he would be patting himself on the back because now he could see anther advantage for keeping you alive and there on his ship. Now he could use the threat of torturing you to get Dr, Scott to do his bidding."

By sending Doctor Scott herself with enough of the vaccine and some vials of the virus to convince Ruskov that she had the real vaccine, which he would want to test, we could use her as our living ticking time bomb, using a tracking device on her life vest, which she would wear until they took the vest off of her on the Vyreni, As soon as she was aboard, we could get the location and send the extraction team out right on time. We knew about how far they were from us by time, but not in which direction. The Russian helicopter was picking her up a distance from us.

Ruskov would want to make sure the vaccine worked and that Dr. Scot had brought all of her work, before he would chance sinking the Nathan James, so we had to move quickly. We had a bold plan, but if all worked well, we would be free of the Vyerni and have all of our people back. We almost succeeded, if we had not lost Cosetti. Tom, I think you can see there was no other way. We had all the pieces we needed. There would not be a second chance to be rid of Ruskov, once and for all. Dr. Scott was right."

Tom said, " This was even a better plan than I realized. You covered all the bases, with some ample help from the guy upstairs. My hat is off to you., Mike., but I never want her risked again, understood?"

Mike said, " Understood, Captain"

Smiling broadly, Mike said " We were all so worried about how you would react to the kiss. I could not wait to ask you. Now it'd your turn, Tom. Did she really kiss you and pass the note?"

Tom was not ready to answer questions about how she had kissed him and how he had responded. Somehow as public as the planning of this was, it had turned into something that was very private between himself and Dr. Scott. He hadn't even been able to voice any questions to her or even figure out himself what that kiss had revealed. He shifted a little in his seat and looked down. None of this was lost on Mike who now would have loved to have been a fly on the wall. He would have to ask Tex about it The Captain knew he had to say something to Mike.

The Captain cleared his throat and said, "Tex and I were brought up from the brig in handcuffs. I thought that this was it. The torture would start. The last thing I ever thought I would see is that you had disobeyed my orders and sent Dr. Scott to Ruskov. I saw her standing there ,looking at me from across the room, I blurted out ' What the hell are you doing here?' Before I could say another word, she rushed up to me and had thrown herself into the kiss , as if we had been lovers for a long time. She was very good,. Fortunately, it took only seconds to realize that she was trying to pass me something. I went along with it. We both kissed each other as though our lives depended on it. If we hadn't, Ruskov would have immediately figured out what she was doing. He might have wanted to search my mouth. I would have had to swallow the damn thing!

Poor Tex, was at a complete loss. You know how he feels about Dr. Scott. Even he thought we had been having a secret love affaire, after that kiss.. He was berating me all the way down to the brig, until I could get the note out of my mouth, after they had taken off our handcuffs."

They finished their coffee and they both men felt refreshed . The Captain felt he had a good handle on what had gone into the planning for mission and he was pleased with Mike on that front.

He had questions for Dr. Scott about the kiss, though he didn't know what he was going to say to her. He did want to understand what had happened to them and he wanted to make sure she was alright after what had happened last night.

He said, " I just have one other bone to pick with you, Mike and I presume you know what that is. Why in hell didn't you warn Dr. Scott about waking me up the way she did? You do know that I could have killed her? We bring her back from the Vyreni , not a scratch on her and she walks into my quarters and walks out with a black eye."

Mike looked down at the table, shaking his head. " Tom, I've been kicking myself ever since I found out about what happened. Do you know that she told me that she had walked into the steal door to your quarters. She was trying to protect you . Of course I didn't believe her. I figured it out myself, after seeing the condition she was in when she came up to the bridge. "

Mike said, "Well Tom, at least you didn't use the full kill tactic that we both had drilled into us at the Academy.." He was looking directly into Tom's eyes as he said this. Mike saw the Captain's jaw clench and how he averting his eyes for a second before looking back up at his friend.

Mike said, " Tom, You… you didn't.. you didn't actually….Oh my god…You didn't flip her…. onto ….onto…your.. your

Tom finished the sentence for him , " Onto my bed, God Dam it!."

Mike said, " Oh no, Tom, You didn't roll on top of her, on your .. your knees ….. Please don't tell me you… "

Tom exploded in pent up anger , " Yes, you Son of a Bitch and it is no thanks to you for not warning her!. Thank God, she screamed and that brought me to my senses. I just barely averted the killing blow! God, Mike, I'll never forgive myself. I deflected it but she turned her face to the side and I caught her on the cheekbone just under her eye. "

Mike suddenly understood ,saying ". No wonder she looked like she'd just been mauled by a lion. Her hair was partially out of the clip in back and much of it was hanging loose. She had come directly up to the bridge after she left your quarters. She obviously had not looked into a mirror. She knew we were all concerned about your condition. She was so happy to tell me you would be fine after you got about 8 hours more sleep. She told me it wasn't important what had happened to her. I felt terrible that I hadn't warned her, but I had no idea that she'd experienced that much. I just thought you'd just flung your arm out, when she tried to take your pulse."

Mike saw the pain in Tom's eyes as he had to face what he had actually done last night.

The Captain ran his hand though his hair saying "Not only that , but after I got her out of my bed, I yelled at her, dressing her down for walking into my quarters without knocking. I made her explain what she was doing in my quarters. I was so angry and stunned at what I had done and the fact that I'd almost killed her.

Mike, she is the most important person on this ship. I would have given my life to keep her away from Ruskov or any other danger and I end up being the worst danger, myself . I am a God damn lethal weapon!"

Mike looked at his friend and realized he was really hurting. He said " Tom, listen to me. You did not kill her. She is a doctor. She knows you were not yourself and you have never failed to wake up on your own, when someone calls you or knocks. This was a very unusual circumstance. It will never happen again, Tom.

It is a good thing that you are a lethal weapon. We are all lethal weapons, when we need to be. Your being a lethal weapon helped save her life the night before, on the Vyerni, remember?

Now. she knows the rule. I'm sure she will never forget it. There is no way she blames you for what happened. It was very obvious that she cares for you and was relieved that you just needed some sleep, rather than it being something more serious. The bottom line is she has a slight discoloration under her eye. It isn't even a full black eye, he lied.

.

Do you remember, back when we were all in our 4th year at the Academy. Remember how we all laughed, when we heard about how Christian accidentally gave his girlfriend a black eye, when she sat up in bed, when he was having a nightmare after he went through Seal Training?

We laughed because it is so out of character for someone like you or like Christian to ever give a woman a black eye. It just would never happen, under normal circumstances."

We have all heard of these things happening and everyone gets a good laugh. There have been no murder cases reported, Tom, just little mishaps like what happened here. Her eye will be fine in another week. You will both laugh about this one of these days. It will be a story to tell your grandchildren.

Tom started to calm down. He remembered he always had warned Darien about the rule and she had never been hurt, nor his children. Under normal circumstances, he would always wake up if a pin dropped. He was over reacting a bit, but he still felt such guilt for what had happened. At least Mike didn't know the other part of the story and hopefully he never would, certainly not from him.

The two men left the Ward room and Tom went back to his quarters to change into his BDUs. It was still early, but late enough that he might get a chance to speak with Dr. Scott.

There was also something he thought he had heard Mike say about everyone on the Bridge waiting to hear about his condition from Dr. Scott. No, he couldn't have heard that right. At least he hoped not.

I


	4. Chapter 4

Their Little Secret

Chapter 4

Rachel awakened early. She took a quick shower and went to the sink and washed her face. She winced as the water toughed her eye and she remembered what had happened yesterday. She looked in the mirror and was met with the result of it. The Captain had been so upset that he was responsible for the damage. She didn't know how well she could hide it with makeup. She knew he was going to be even more upset when he saw it now. It had not looked nearly as bad last night

She wished that Mike had believed her story about running into a door. It would have been so much easier to explain. She should have thought up a better lie, but Mike seemed to have figured the whole thing out himself... At least he didn't know the whole story. She hadn't let him ask any questions. It was bad enough that Mike knew the Captain had given her the black eye, without the details being known. It wasn't really black, but it was a dark blue.

She hadn't brought much makeup with her because she did so much work in her bio-hazard clothing under lights. It got too hot.

She was not looking forward to seeing the Captain. She had no idea what his reaction would be when he saw the end result of what he had accidentally done.

…..

Tex had slept for about 20 hours straight. He awakened , not even knowing what day it was. He thought he had only slept until the evening, but found out it was the next day. He went to the showers and knew almost immediately that something was going on. There was a lot of laughing and joking.. He heard Dr. Scott's name mentioned several times. He started really listening carefully to what was being said. He heard one of the guys saying, "Well, it looks like Dr. Scott had to learn her lesson the hard way.

No Touching Sleeping Captain, without Waking Him up First …OUCH! That Hurt!

Still another quipped, laughingly, " I was wondering what she touched to get that kind of

a reaction!"

"Watch it, Thompson, it is the Captain we are talking about. No off color jokes," said another.

"Come on Thompson, They said Dr Scott was trying to take his pulse."

Still another said, " He must have hit her in his sleep. I bet he wasn't too happy when he found out what he had done to her. "

"Yea,, I bet he is steaming mad about this.. Someone from the Bridge confirmed it. They saw Dr. Scott come from his quarters and reported to the XO. They could not hear the whole conversation, but she basically said the Captain was going to be alright, but she was sporting the beginnings of a real shiner."

Tex had heard enough He could not believe it. Had Captain Chandler really given Rachel

A black eye.? What was she doing in his quarters?. He was starting to get a little hot under the collar. He got out of the shower, put on some clothes and walked to the Captain's quarters. Just as he arrived and was ready to knock, Captain Chandler opened the door and stepped out into the P-way.

Tex said "Hey Commodore., What is all this I hear about you giving Rachel a black eye?"

The Captain looked at Tex sharply and frowned " What? Where did you hear about that, Tex? "

Tex said, " In the showers. You and Dr. Scot are the talk of the ship. What the hell is going on. What was she doing in your quarters?

The Captains face turned dark red, his displeasure clearly showing. He said, "Tex, not now! I have some damage control to take care off!"

The Captain, headed straight to the Lab. He had to see Dr. Scott. He walked into the Lab area and after scanning the area, saw her sitting with her back to him, at a desk, going over some papers. He said, " Dr. Scott, a word with you. If I may?"

She had heard him come in. She instinctively knew it was the Captain. Somehow, she could feel his larger than life presence. She should have known he would be here

this morning. She knew she had to face him, but she dreaded his reaction.

She could not avoid facing him any longer. She turned slowly, her face tilted down.. She raised her face to him and looked into his stunning blue eyes, full of concern for her.

He was startled and visibly winced when he saw the result of what he had done. He took in the dark blue discoloration under her left eye , sucking in a deep breath, before he could even speak. He was momentarily angry at Mike for lying to him. This was not a slight discoloration, as Mike had so flippantly described it. It was a full fledged black eye and there was no way she could hide it.

"Rachel" He spoke her name so softly, she was almost not sure she heard it. He took her chin in his large hand and ever so gently, tilted it up so that he could better see the damage. As he had last night, he ran his thumb, very slowly back and forth over the bruise, as if touching it so softly would magically erase it.

Her skin was so soft and smooth. It was his attempt to comfort her for all the pain he had caused her.. He wondered how this woman, so strong and stubborn as she had been with him over all these months, could now seem so fragile and vulnerable, that he just ached to hold her in his arms. His protective instincts were strong . He wanted her to know that as long as he was around, she would be safe.

She looked at the deep concern and pain in his blue eyes, looking down into hers, as he stood so close to her, that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she was engulfed in his fresh clean masculine scent. She could see the regret in his eyes. She

Wanted to melt into his arms, knowing she would always find comfort there. She new that this man would never knowingly hurt her. She wanted to know him, all of him. She wanted him to know her. Strangely the kiss on the Vyerni had been the catalyst. That she had yet to explore, but soon, she promised herself.

They were only inches apart He took his hand away from her face and looked directly into her eyes. He took a slight step back, realizing that he had to regain his composure. He instinctively reverted to her formal tile. "Dr. Scott", he said. " I cannot tell you how very much I regret what happened last night in my quarters and the pain I caused you.

You certainly did not deserve to be spoken to in the manner that I addressed you, nor should I have accused you of entering my quarters without knocking. I hope that you will accept my apology for the way I treated you I have only the greatest respect for you and would never knowingly hurt you in any way.. I hope you know that."

She stepped back, knowing that she had to break the spell his presence seemed to cast on her. Returning to reality, she said, "Captain, Your apology is accepted, though I truly do not believe you have anything to apologize for. I am a doctor and if anyone can understand how and why it happened, I can."

She smiled up at him warmly. "I am so glad you came by so that I could see if the rest,

I somewhat forced on you had done what I wanted it to do. You look so much better and ready to return to duty, I think.

He said " Thank you for your concern Dr. Scott. I am fine, I assure you. I do, however,

Have to discuss another matter concerning what happened last night." He looked uncomfortable, not knowing exactly how he should tell her.

He said," It has just come to my attention that, to put it bluntly, you and I are the talk of the whole ship. I don't know how they got wind of it, but it seems to be public knowledge that I gave you a black eye."

Rachel, looked down, " Oh, Captain, I am sorry to hear that. I didn't tell anyone what happened. I spoke to Commander Slattery about the fact that you would be fine by morning. When he noticed my eye, I tried to tell him I had walked into your steel door, but somehow he didn't believe me.. Oh, I'm afraid I really made of mess of it, didn't I? "

The Captain had to stop himself from moving closer to her, again. He somehow had the urge to comfort her as he pictured her trying to protect his reputation, after all the things he had said to her, the way he had yelled at her. He felt his resolve dissolve as

He stepped close to her again. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo as she looked up at him. He was again within an inch or two of touching her body to his chest.

He spoke softly to her, while physically restraining himself to keep from pulling her into his arms. " Rachel, it means a great deal to me that you tried to protect me, after the damage I did to you. The fact remains, however, that the fault was mine and I will take the heat. Unfortunately, you have the black eye and you are now taking on part of it as well. I will see what I can do about that.

The Captain was having a hard time understanding his reactions to her, over the last

Couple of days, since they had returned from the Vyerni. Why was he in such a protective mode when it came to Dr. Scott?

As if in answer to his question, he had a sudden flashback of when he was forcibly separated from her, immediately after the kiss. He remembered how the blood had rushed to his face as the guards had dragged him back away from Rachel as he looked up to find Ruskov, with his eyes locked directly on his, a look of triumph on every inch of his face. He heard the words as clearly as if Ruskov had spoken them out loud. "Ah, you said it was never going to happen, Captain, but now….now Dr. Rachel Scott is mine. I have something of yours, Captain and I can do whatever I like with her…

…..whatever I like, Captain and you….you can do nothing to stop me!"

There was much more that he felt at that moment, as he and Tex were led away. He had left her in the hands of Ruskov and he could do nothing to keep her from him. As Tex was berating him all the way back to the brig, about the kiss, he was saying to himself,

"Mike, God damn it! Why did you have to send her? God help you. You better have a damn good plan to get us out of here. I have to make sure to get her out of Ruskov hands and back on the Nathan James, where she belongs."

He remembered his relief when he took the note and the blade from his mouth and read

The contents, naming 0400 as the hour they were to be at the ladder room. Mike's plan worked and they all got back . He thanked God for that. Only Cosetti paid the price with his life.

He thought," Now that the Vyerni and Ruskov are no more, why am I still haunted by that kiss and what happened on that ship?"

He also noticed that sometimes Rachel also seemed to have had a similar experience. Somehow, he wanted to understand what this was about. He had not let her out of his site from the moment he had reconnected with her at the lab area of the Vyerni. She had been in shock, because she had just shot a man to death. In shock, she had pointed the gun at him. He remembered how he had calmly stepped to her, taking the gun from her hand. He then took her by the arm and guided her through the passages of the ship, himself, never leaving her side , through all of battle, the gunfire and bullets, until they were safely on the boat speeding away from the Vyerni, as it burned against the night sky behind them. He felt she was his responsibility and he was her protector. Maybe he had always felt this way, but that kiss somehow had sealed the fact.

Everything had changed with regard to his reactions to her, after the kiss. Was she also feeling the change? He looked into her eyes and saw it there also.

He frowned and forced himself to shake off this memory of the Vyerni, as he brought himself back to the present with Rachel. He physically shook his head as if to clear his thinking and he stepped back from her.

He took a deep breath and said with a big smile on his face. "Dr. Scott, have you had breakfast?"

She said, "Well, no, I thought I would get Quincy to bring me back something later. I didn't want to let everyone see me looking like this. I didn't want all the questions."

He said, " There won't be any questions, Dr. Scott and you are not going to be doing any hiding.. I will make sure of that. We are going to the Officers Mess. I want to hear all about how you found the Vaccine. He opened the door and had her proceed him as they headed for the Officers Mess.

On the way, they passed a few of the crew, who looked at Dr. Scott's black eye, They all came to attention, The Captain said " as you were" to each group, but where he noticed anyone ginning, he gave that person his famous look of disapproval., which stopped them

stopped them in their tracks. This was usually reserved for someone who was doing something bad enough to get tours of extra duty as punishment.

When they got to the officer's Mess, the officers greeted him and Dr. Scott. She was getting some stares, but after he cocked his head toward Dr. Scott and gave them a warning look, they refrained from making any reference to her eye. His officers were very attuned to each of his looks. He didn't need to say a word. They knew.

Needless to say, he got the message across that no hint of mirth should be shown regarding Dr. Scott's mishap, at least not in earshot of her or the Captain. It did not take long for the joking to die down, for the whole ship soon knew the Captain was not pleased

He sat down with Dr. Scott, having his second breakfast of the day and listened to her

animated update on how the vaccine had worked on the very last monkey and how she had incorporated Beatrice's blood Plasma.

He loved looking at how happy and enthusiastic she was when explaining all the details. She said that now the next step was human trials. She would need volunteers which would cover different factors. She needed six, who fit the various criteria that she had set up.

Later in the day, there was a meeting in the Ward Room with the XO and the Master Chief regarding letting the notices be listed so that the whole ship would know about the trails and that volunteers were needed. The Captain wanted to let the crew know that Dr. Scott would be developing a vaccine prototype,, which could be tested on Human beings.

And when she was finished with the success she expected, they could head for home.

.

.

Dr. Scott will be busy clearing out the lab area, so she could have the 6 volunteers with beds within her containment area. She, Dr. Tophet and Dr. Rios would all be needed.

The Captain let her know that he would be backing her in any way he could.

Captain Chandler was very excited for her to get going with the trials as well. If she could get a vaccine they could use, then they could turn toward home. He had visions of seeing his family again and that they could be free of the threat of the virus. He just prayed that they were all still safe. He had not heard from them in months, directly.


	5. Chapter 5

(Just a little addition to the story)

Tex went to the Lab later that day to see Dr. Scott. She had been busy in meetings in the Ward Room setting up the criteria for the volunteers for her Trails for the vaccine. He has been trying to get a chance to speak with her and to see that famous black eye that she sported.

Judging from the angry response he got from Captain Chandler when he confronted him on his way out of his quarters this morning, he guessed he knew it was true. The Captain had actually given Rachel a black eye. He'd asked around about it and got the story from a couple of the crew. He understood, now, how it could have happened, if Dr. Scott had really tried to take his pulse when he was deeply asleep. He started wishing she had checked on him the way she checked on the Captain. He had overslept also, but she'd never even thought about checking on him. He still could not believe he had slept 20 hours. That whole thing, being in the ocean and being beaten on the Vyerni, then fighting their way out, had been grueling.

He thought about how deeply he himself must have been sleeping. Hell, if she had checked on him the way she did the Captain and she did not wake him up first…the thought was sobering. Maybe it was just as well she hadn't come to his quarters. She did not know the kind of training he'd had drilled into him, over the years. The old timers in this business had told him that you never loose that training. One who was 85, formally of the Airborne (Special Forces) let him know that. Even at that age, he was deadly.

He then wondered just how it had actually happened, when Dr. Scott was in the Captain's quarters. He had seen the Captain use a kill tactic on the guard on the Vyerni.

He suddenly had a scary thought. Could Captain Chandler have used the kill tactic that he was thinking of on Dr. Scott? His mouth dropped open at the thought, "Damn." He was determined to find out.

When he arrived at the lab, he could see sailors helping Dr. Scott, transferring boxes of supplies and equipment and cages into another area of the helo bay, so that they could get cots into the containment area. She had a clipboard and was busy checking off items and giving directions as to where things belonged.

One of the sailors that knew Tex said softly. "Don't say anything about her black eye. We got the word. The Captain would not like it."

Tex clinched his jaw. This statement made Tex even more determined. He walked right up to Dr. Scott and said, "Well, Dr. Scott, it is good to see you again. I just woke up a few hours ago. I haven't had a chance to see how you are feeling, after our return from the Vyerni."

She turned to him and he got a chance to see the results of her trip to the Captain's quarters. He inwardly winced. She said, " Tex, it is good you got some rest. I see your face is a bit bruised from the beating you took, but nothing serious."

He said in a booming voice." Good God, Woman! Speaking of bruises, so this is the famous black eye, I've been hearing about! It sure looks like the Captain did a job on you!"

Everyone in the room looked up and stared at Tex. They hoped the Captain didn't hear about this. He would not be pleased. Dr. Scott stepped back, from him saying, "Tex, would you kindly lower your voice. I would rather not have the whole room hear this conversation."

"Sorry, Dr. Scott. I had just heard about it and I was curious just how it happened, that's all." He said in a softer tone.

Dr. Scott said, "If you have heard about it, you already know how it happened. It was an accident and it does not require any other explanation that I can see. Now, I have a lot of things to get done here. We are getting ready for human Trials on the vaccine. If you will excuse me."

He was not finished. He stepped closer to her. He said, his voice, soft and deadly serious, "Dr. Scott. Just one question… Did he use the killing tactic on you?"

She stood absolutely still, unable to speak.. She just looked up into his eyes, which were locked onto hers, not an ounce of the usual humor showing. He had his answer.

He said softly, "Rachel, you are lucky to be alive."

Tex touched her cheek, softly and turned around and walked out of the room. This time he was so glad she had gone to the Captain and not to him. He knew that he himself was faster and more highly trained in kill tactics than Captain Chandler. He would not have missed. She would not have had time to scream.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the Captain's his first day back to duty and it had been a long one. After his 18 hour nap, after the return from the Vyerni, he had accomplished a great deal. He'd been briefed on the mission planning behind the destruction of the Vyerni and the extraction, which was successful. He had put out the fires about the black eye he'd given Dr. Scott and she was well on her way to being ready to start the trials for the virus, very soon.

Still, there was something that would not give him peace and it was at the edge of his mind whenever there was any time that he wasn't fully engaged in things to do with the ship and the trials.

He knew his mission and the mission of his ship was to protect and maintain Dr. Scott, so that the vaccine could be created and replicated for the protection of the world, what was left of it. He and the Nathan James had been assigned that mission without his even being aware of it. Every one of his officers was the best in their fields. They were each the best the Navy had to offer in their areas of expertise. This was the best crew he had ever served with. They looked to him to lead and so far, thanks to the guy upstairs, he had not failed them.

He was sure he understood his duty, where Dr. Scott was concerned, at least until what had happened on the Vyerni, when she had passed him the note. He was still trying to come to grips with what had happened. Suddenly within seconds, they had been catapulted together, minds melded into one mission and in that joining, something else

emerged. The kiss had unlocked something within him, which had always been there, perhaps since she had first confronted him for ordering her off the ice. On some level, once having felt the power of that joining, he did not want to be without it.

He knew it was drawing him to Dr. Scott like a magnet. Because of that joining, he instinctively knew she had felt it too. He had seen the look on her face, before she had kissed him. She knew what this was, but he could not put his finger on it.

Dr. Scott was working late at the lab, but was almost ready to turn in. She had a big day tomorrow. She heard the door open and he was standing there looking at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. He had that look. She could tell he wanted answers. Why did he always want answers from her?

She said, " Captain, Good Evening. I can see something is bothering you. You might as well just tell me what it is."

He was surprised that she could read him so well, tonight. Even that was different. He came right to the point. "I came here to speak with you about something that Mike told me this morning, when we were going over the mission plan for the extraction. He told me that the passing of the note, with a kiss, was your idea and he told me that you told him it needed to be me. He said it was your decision to come to the Vyerni. That was very brave Dr. Scott, but I told you I did not want you to risk yourself. You are too important to our future survival."

She said, "Captain, I had already discovered that the vaccine worked. I still have tests to do, but it should be fine. Mike would not have let me off the ship, if I hadn't made that discovery at just the right time."

She said, "Captain, if you and Tex hadn't held off the Russians, so that Bertrice could be safely transported to me, there would have been no vaccine and we would have needed more monkeys. You risked your own life, without a second thought, to make sure I had what I needed for this mission. You ask me why I risked myself in order to get you back? I will tell you, Captain."

"Mike had already ordered all non-essential female personnel off the Bridge, because he knew that Ruskov would start torturing you as soon as he told him he wasn't sending me. Ruskov had only given him 10 minutes. The women who had been ordered off the bridge were all outside the Door when I got up to the Bridge to tell Mike about the vaccine. They told me what Ruskov was going to do to you and Tex, if Mike didn't give me to him. Captain, do you really think I could have stood there and let that happen to you, if I had the means to stop it? I knew I had a way to get you back. I had not figured it all out, but I knew we could do it, if we all put our heads together. I convinced Mike to tell Ruskov, he would send me."

"Captain", she said, "You do not realize how important you are to this whole mission…. how important you are to me ….and my work. You are my anchor. Your belief in me has steadied not only me, but your whole crew. You and I….. we are like one unit, when it comes to this mission. I know you have my back. I know you will protect me and my work when it is needed. I know because of you, your crew will protect the vaccine with their lives. When you were gone, I felt like there was a part of me missing, a part of my strength was no longer there. Nothing was the same on the ship, without you. I had to find a way to get you back from Ruskov, a way that might rid us of the danger he posed, once and for all."

"Captain, there is not one person on this ship who would not have risked their lives to get you off that ship. I was the only one Ruskov wanted. I was the only one who could set the trap for him. The rest of the plan you know. Mike agreed, after we made our plans." she said.

Tom said, softly," Yes it was a good plan, Rachel, but something happened, aside from your passing the note. You never told me what it was I saw in your eyes just before you kissed me to transfer the note. What was that, Rachel? "

She looked into his handsome face, his eyes were a different shade of blue in this light, with intensity, she'd only seen recently.

She had a flashback of the moment she saw him for the first time on the Vyerni. She remembered the things she had felt, as if she were reliving them, in the seconds before she ran to him that day. These things, she knew she could never reveal to him, not now, maybe never. She didn't even know how she could live with the feelings that were beginning to come out of the first realization of what this kiss really meant to her. She would love to be able to tell him what was rushing through her mind that day, when she first looked into his eyes. If she could, she would like tell him the truth, all of what she really felt, but she knew she had to protect him from that knowledge. If she could only say to him out loud, "Captain, You asked me why I kissed you like that."

"Maybe it was because… I was so relieved to see you alive again…. You were so…... so exhausted …..And in handcuffs…... your face so burned. I….I could not even help myself. I knew I was here to get you away from Ruskov and …...that I might never see you again….. I didn't know if the plan would work and we would all survive... I just suddenly knew how much I... depend on your being with me,... your presence on the Nathan James,... how much I need you…., how much I never want to be without you, again, ….. how much I…..." She could not finish the last words even if she was saying them only in her own mind, as she remembered the emotion she was feeling before she ran to Tom that day.

He stepped closer to her, touching her arms on either side, somehow sensing that she was measuring her words against what she was really feeling. He said softly, "Rachel?"

He saw tears come into her eyes. She already looked so vulnerable.

He said softly," Rachel? What is it? You can tell me."

She collected herself, forcing her voice to be steady, she said, "Tom, I was thinking of how grateful I was that you were still alive and that you were standing only a few feet from me, that I had a way to be able to get you back to the Nathan James. That is when I felt we were a single unit, together on this mission and then...the kiss kind of sealed that."

He stood there holding her, his heart going out to her. She said they were "a single unit", together in the mission. "A single unit". That went along with his feelings of being joined in this mission. That would cover his feeling of needing to protect her and to let her know she had his backing. He knew, on some level, that there was more to it than that, but this would have to be good enough for now. Being a single unit, together, would give the rationalization to both of them for his almost obsessive need to protect her. She seemed to need this explanation of their on going relationship, as much as he did. He was ok with this, even if he knew this was not all she felt, but it was good enough to steady his feelings for her into something he could deal with, for now.

He needed to be part of her life. They shared the goal of getting the vaccine made and out to the world. He knew he would be backing her, would be there for her during the trials. He knew he believed in her. She defied him and they had at times had angry words on certain occasions, but most of it was about her risking herself and him trying to protect her. She wanted to be free and he was always trying to keep her safe.

Yes, it must have been because he was feeling they were a unit, they belonged together in this mission. At least that was something he could deal with. The rest would have to wait. He did not want to deal with it now.

He thought of Darien and he could feel the love and the warmth he had for her overwhelm him. He knew he loved her with all of his heart and would always love her. He could not wait until they had the vaccine ready to be used and he could try to find Darien, the children and his father.

He returned his attention to Rachel who had pulled back from him. "Oh Tom, I am so sorry. I should not have said all of that."

Tom said," Rachel, I asked you what you were feeling. It helped me understand some of what I have been feeling also. I could not stomach the thought of Ruskov having his hands on you, or your being in his possession. I just knew we somehow had to get you back to the Nathan James and we were able to do that, thank God. None of it could have happened the way it did with out your being there, but, the risk was so great."

She said, "you and the extraction team did that, Captain. As I have said, we helped save each other."

He said, "Rachel, we have a bond between us. I know that, now. We will work together toward our common goal, as you say, as a single unit, to accomplish our mission. I want you to know I will always be here for you. I hope you know that."

She said, "Yes, Captain, I know that."

She saw that his eyes seemed less troubled and she was grateful for that.

He left her saying he had a few more things to go over in his quarters before turning in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

She herself was ready to turn in as well. She just wanted to take a long hot shower to get some of the kinks out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(This is a little touch of the of the M classification)

Rachel had finished the work she had to set up the interviews for the volunteers she had for the Trials tomorrow. She was really in need of a little relaxation in a hot shower. She had been looking forward to it. It was just before Midnight so there was probably no one in the showers. She hoped not, because she liked to stand right in the middle of the large group shower, when no one was there, because the shower jets were much stronger there and they hit at every angle of her body, very relaxing.

She stopped off at her quarters and changed into sweat pants and a T-shirt, She wore her shower shoes as she walked to the showers, without meeting a single person. She looked up at the signage to see if any of them were lit up, letting her know if the showers were already occupied. but none of the signs were lit. She then remembered how early she must be up in the morning and looked at her watch." Just about Midnight ," she thought. She took off her clothes and opened her locker and she placed them inside. She also put her shoes in the locker and closed it. At this time of night, she probably could have put the clothing on a bench and left it. No one would have bothered them.

She headed into the showers, turned on the lights and the water. She went to her favorite spot in the middle of the shower and let the water beat on her tired muscles and over her entire body as she turned one way and the other, so the water covered her from head to toe. She took the clip out of her hair, which she had piled on top of her head. She bent her head forward allowing her long hair to cascade down in front of her as she washed her hair with the shampoo she had brought with her into the shower. The sweet delicate scent wafted into the mist surrounding her, as her fingers disappeared into the suds. She rinsed her hair thoroughly, twisted it and piled it on top of her head, securing it with the clip at the crown of her head. She missed a few strands at the back, just enough so that some of it fell into a high ponytail, which ended at the nape of her slender neck.

She took the bar of soap, Navy issue. It always smelled fresh and clean. She slathered it over her entire body. She ran the bar of soap over her shoulders, her chest, down her stomach and then her arms and hips. She then took her hands and rubbed the lather into her skin. It felt so slippery and almost sensual. As she did this, she thought about the Captain and imagined him standing right here in the shower with her, as she remembered he was last night, his strong muscular body revealed to her in total, in all of it's glory.

She smiled at the thought and where it was leading.

As she ran her hands over the soapy contours of her body, she could almost feel his tall handsome presence standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, his large hands gently caressing the soft skin of her collarbone, her chest, sliding over her ribcage, her waist and onto her lower abdomen, as the warm water flowed over both of them. She could feel his body pressed into the entire length of her back... She turned around to face him. She could feel his desire for her increase as he pulled her into a closer embrace. She thought, how lovely that would be, if he could only be standing here with her. She could not help herself with that image of his wonderful muscular body standing facing her, as he caressed every curve over the contours of her back, sliding down her slender waist and over her hips and below. She did not want him to stop.

She shook her head as if to clear her mind of this troubling thought, as she began to come to her senses. She started rinsing the soap off of her body. There was no use thinking of him like that. No matter how much she cared for him, he was a married man and he loved his wife and that was that. She would deal with it. At least she could be near him. They had a lot of work to do together. It was as much as he was able to give her and it would have to be enough. Anything like what she was thinking of sharing with him in the shower was not possible and probably never would be. Oh, but it was such a beautiful fantasy. She laughed out loud at the thought. It was not a memory she wanted to give up, not tonight.

...

The Captain finished reading his reports a bit later than he thought. It had been a long day, but he now just wanted to take a quick shower and he would be ready for bed. He was looking forward to the hot relaxing water. No one was in the showers usually at this time of night. It was after midnight. He took off his BDUs and put on some sweatpants and a T-shirt. He probably would not run into any of the crew on the way. He put on a pair of tennis shoes.

When he arrived at the showers, he looked up to make sure no one else had turned on the signage for" Male Officers", "Female Officers"," Male Enlisted," " Female Enlisted" notices, which could be turned on when any group was in the showers. This alerted anyone coming in if he or she was ok to proceed into the locker room. Usually there were no signs lit at this time of night. He flipped on the sign which read CAPTAIN and proceeded into the Locker room which had long benches lined up with steel lockers for clothing. Since it was only him, he did not bother with opening a locker. He just removed his clothing and headed into the showers. There was a large 4ft walkway with a 5 ft. tall wall between the door and the inside of the showers so none of the water from the jets would flow into the locker room and so one could pick up a dry towel on the way out of the showers. He had walked into the walkway, where he normally would switch on the water jets and the lights, but he heard the water already on. The lights were on also. He thought someone had forgotten to turn off the water and the lights,before leaving. The Captain frowned as he thought about this carelessness on the part of his crew. He made a mental note to tell Mike to put out a notice about turning everything off if you are the last one leaving the showers.

There was a glass wall that went from the top of the 5 foot wall to the ceiling, so the showers could be used throughout the entire room, when a number of the crew was in there at the same time, which is the normal way it was set up. The water was steaming the room up, but he knew that meant it was good and hot. When he reached the opening in the 5 foot wall, which was an entrance into the shower room, he stepped forward without a second thought, heading for his favorite spot, in the center, where the water jets could strike his entire body. He had only taken a couple of steps, when he looked up and saw her, standing under the jets in his favorite spot. He stopped himself in his tracks and stumbled backward, almost slipping on the wet surface. He backed into the walkway, behind the 5 ft wall, but where he could still see clearly into the shower.

It was Rachel. He was stunned. She must have failed to switch on the sign when she came in. He could not take his eyes off of her. He knew he should just turn around and walk out, but he could not help himself. Her body was like a white alabaster statue, glistening as the water ran over her smooth contours. He noticed the way she had piled her hair atop her head, giving her the appearance of a Greek goddess. , He marveled at how her slender neck flowed into the delicate perfection of her body. She was facing away from him so he had a perfect view of how the water trickled over her shoulders, down her back, past her tiny waist and over her hips, as it made it's way down the toned and sleek muscles of her legs to the delicate curve of her ankles, ending its journey finally, as it passed over her small exquisitely formed feet.

She had already slathered herself with soap and was now using her hands to complete the process. She was rubbing the soap in covering all the curves of her body, very slowly and sensuously. He was mesmerized as she ran her soapy hands over every inch of herself. She turned midway through and was now facing him as she continued the caressing of her skin. He found it almost erotic. She seemed to be feeling and enjoying the sensation of this and strangely he was feeling it also. She now faced him, though her head was tilted up, not looking in his direction. Her body was perfection and her delicate proportions were a pleasure to behold, as he drank in her beauty as the water and soap glistened on her skin, in the light. He could not help smiling to himself. She almost looked like a water nymph.

Watching her, he felt the familiar sensation in his abdomen, below his waist and lower.

Suddenly she shook herself and laughed out loud as she started to rinse herself in earnest. It looked as though she had suddenly realized that she was spending too much time in the shower. He wondered what she was laughing at. It was amazing her sudden change. It brought him to his senses as he realized he couldn't just stand here watching her. He physically shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the vision he had just seen.

She would be leaving the shower shortly. He had to walk away now. He could not let her find him here. He quickly exited the showers and walked into the locker room. He grabbed his sweatpants and put them on as fast as he could. He took his T- Shirt and his shoes and moved rapidly into the P-way. His feet were still wet and he had not picked up a towel on his way out. He slowed his pace a bit after he had gone a distance from the showers. He stopped and placed his shoes on the floor of the P-Way. He threw on his T-shirt, over his bare chest and knelt to put on his shoes and tie the laces. Then, he continued to his quarters. Once inside he just stood there, leaning against the steel door, completely stunned at what he had witnessed. "God, he said, I need to be made of stone. How am I going to erase that from my mind?"

Rachel had finished her long shower which she had thoroughly enjoyed. She was drying her hair with a towel and brushing it when she happened to notice some wet shiny spots near the exit from the locker room. She changed into her sweatpants and top and was ready to leave the locker room. She reached up to turn off the occupied signs and noticed that the sign read CAPTAIN. She gasped. She then remembered with a start, that she had not remembered to turn the sign on at all. It was blank when she arrived. Then she saw the wet footprints going down the P-way.

She said. "Oh, my God! The humiliation of what had happened hitting her like a cold bucket of water. She was so embarrassed. The Captain was here? He must have come to take a shower himself. It had been a long hard day for both of them. He had probably wanted to unwind before bed, the same as she did.

She thought of him watching her as she was imagining him being with her in the shower. Her face burned with embarrassment, as she remembered how she had imagined him touching her, as she had used her own hands to wash herself. At least he couldn't read her mind. Now, she could picture him as he'd stepped right into the shower and probably did not see her until he was practically on top of her..Well, now she laughed at herself and the situation. Last night, when she was with him in his quarters, she had seen all of him and tonight, here, in the showers, he had seen all of her. She could not even comprehend how this made her feel.

She thought, "I can't believe I forgot to switch the sign on." She thought of the Captain, coming here to take a late night shower, looking forward to some alone time to get some of the stress off and he walks innocently into yet another situation. She had seen his wet footprints, which meant he sure left in a hurry, with no shoes on and he forgot to turn off his own sign. It must have been a real shock for him seeing her. Her face was on fire with embarrassment.

She wondered exactly how much he had seen. It was all her fault, but she hoped he was a gentleman and had turned around and walked out. She had to hope so. Yes, he would have just walked out.

The one thing she had not taken into consideration was that the Captain was first and foremost, a male.

...

The Captain was in bed trying to get Rachel and the image of her naked body out of his mind, when he suddenly remembered he had not switched off his CAPTAIN sign at the showers. Oh God, he hoped she had not noticed. He knew he could not just leave the sign on like that. The Crew would come in for their usual showers in the morning and seeing that the Captain was in the showers, none of them would come in. He got up, put on his sweat pants and T-shirt and walked again to the showers.

When he got there, he found that the sign had been switched off. He shook his head. Well so much for not letting her know he was there. There was only one person who could have turned that sign off. He swallowed hard. She knew.

He walked slowly back to his quarters, not knowing exactly how he could face her, but face her he must. Now, how was he going to sleep? Somehow, he had to turn it all off and take it out of his mind. She had a great deal going on with the trials and he didn't need any distractions either. She had told him he could come to the interviewing of the volunteers the next morning. Well, somehow, he would deal with it tomorrow, actually it was already today. Now, to try to get some sleep. He would just act normally and she would think he had just walked out, like he should have done. She would know he had seen her without her clothes, but she had darn sure seen him without his. He hadn't thought much about the fact she had seen him. Men don't think much about themselves being seen nude. Men have run around locker rooms naked from Junior High on. Group showers was the norm. It wasn't until he was Captain that he had the privilege of showering alone, in all the years he was in the Navy.

Women, on the other hand, are not use to that and they get very embarrassed. Rachel had not used the smaller stalls that were in a different part of the showers. She probably showered at off hours so she could shower alone in his spot. Well, at least she knew the best place to take a shower. He liked to just stand there, after he'd washed himself and just let the water hit every part of him. It was very relaxing and he had spent time taking long showers himself at off hours. He liked to do some of his hard thinking standing there. Well, he hoped she had learned her lesson. He would not like a repeat of what had happened tonight,... or would he? He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 The Morning After

Chapter 8 (The Morning After)

Rachel did not go to the Ward Room before the trials. She really did not want to run into Captain Chandler after what had happened last night at the Showers. She still could not really think about him actually seeing what she was doing in the showers. She kept telling herself that he must have turned around and walked out as soon as he saw her. That is what he would do, isn't it?

On the other hand, what if he had stayed and watched her. She wasn't even sure when he came into the showers, but she was sure he left in a hurry, not long before she came out. He obviously did not want her to know that he had been there, but the footprints were fresh and he had even forgotten to turn off his own CAPTAIN sign. That had to show, he was disturbed enough to not be thinking straight. "Oh God, what had he seen?" she thought.

The Captain had decided that he was not going to beat around the bush. They weren't teenagers, though he was embarrassed enough about how he had left the showers with half of his clothes on and barefoot. On top of that, he had not thought to turn out his own CAPTAIN sign. This was certainly no way for a grown man, not to mention someone of his rank, to behave. He said to himself, "Well, I could have just walked out." Then he answered himself, "Oh yeah, If I was made of stone, I could have just walked out."

If it had just been anyone else, he would have had no problem walking out, but Rachel, after he saw her there, he could not take his eyes off of her. This troubled him greatly, but he knew he couldn't let himself be distracted by it now, not with what was at stake with the trials.

He knew he had to say something to her. They could not avoid each other during this time. He knew she would be heavy into the preparations for the trials. He would just say something light to her, in an offhanded manner. Maybe she could just put it out of her mind. She needed to be thinking about the trials and nothing else. They both needed to work together during this time and neither of them needed this shower thing between them, at least not right now. Damn, why had she forgotten to turn on the sign at the showers, in the first place? Why had he done something he had never done before, in all the years he had been captain, forgotten to turn his own sign off, when at the showers?She would never have known he had been there!

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. What was it about Dr. Rachel Scott? Within 48 hours, he had given her a black eye and now he'd walked in on her in the shower. They had both decided to take showers at the same time, after midnight. How could that have happened?

He walked into the lab area where there were tables set up to have the interviews. He saw Dr. Scott. She had a clipboard and was directing some of his crew,where the chairs would be set up. He saw her look over at him and then away quickly, as if she didn't want to make eye contact. He would have to make her look at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Dr. Scott, Word!"

She paused with what she was doing. She knew that, "Word", was an order to stop whatever she was doing, because he had something to say to her. His crew also knew that meant that they were to leave the area so that he could speak privately to her. It usually meant he was not happy because of something she had done. She had heard it often enough.

She slowly turned around to face him. She looked up into his eyes, which looked deeply into her own .There was a strange look she had never seen, before, as if he was seeing her in a different light, for the first time. She could not tell what he might be upset about. In fact, he did not look upset, just thoughtful,

He said, "Dr. Scott, I just wanted to thank you!"

Completely surprised by this, she said, "For what?"

He said "For turning my CAPTAIN sign off, at the showers, last night, after I left."

She said, "On the contrary, Captain Chandler, I should be thanking you."

He said, somewhat mystified, "For what?"

She said "For turning around and walking out!"

He looked down at her and she could see the sparkles of humor light up his piercing blue eyes. He raised his eyebrow and said, softly, a slight inflection in his voice and with only the slightest upturn at the corners of his lips, "Oh, ….It was…..my pleasure, Dr. Scott."

The blood rushed to her face as she realized that he certainly had not turned around and walked out. Oh my God, he must have seen almost the whole thing. Then she took hold of herself, thinking well at least he couldn't read her mind. He did not know that she had been wishing he was there, in the shower with her.

He saw her distress immediately and was furious with himself, for making her feel uncomfortable. That is not what he had intended to do and was certainly the opposite of how he wanted her to feel about the whole thing.

He said," Dr. Scott, I just wanted to let you know that I am behind you 100% and If there is anything you need during the trials, I will make sure you have it. Whatever happened last night at the showers, just get that out of your mind, for now. You have important work today and you do not need distractions."

She nodded to him, though she could not look directly into his eyes. He was right. Whatever she felt about the showers, she needed her full concentration now and he knew it also. She was aware now, that whatever he felt about the showers would not go away, but for now, she put it on a top shelf, where she did not have to think about it. Not now.

He drew a deep breath and left the lab area. He had to get hold of himself also. Looking into her eyes, he had a problem not seeing her in the state she had been last night. That was not good. What was the matter with him? He wasn't a damn teenager. He was furious with himself. . He went up on the bridge. It was not lost on Mike that something was bothering the Captain. When he noticed the frown on the Captain's face. He said, what's up, Tom, you look like you've got a burr up your ass. Do we have a problem? "

The Captain quickly took control of himself, not realizing he was broadcasting his feelings for anyone to see. "Why no, Mike, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Mike looked at him closely and said, "I'm not surprised you haven't slept very well, after all that has happened to you in the last week."

He wondered if any of this had to do with Dr. Scott. He still had not had a chance to ask Tex about how the Captain had reacted when Dr. Scott kissed him on the Vyerni. He remembered the answer he got from the Captain about that and he knew his friend well enough to know he was not really telling him the truth about what he'd felt about that. Maybe Tom was having some delayed reactions. Dr. Scott was a beautiful woman and he didn't even know how he himself would have reacted to suddenly being kissed full force by her, without any warning, even if it was just to pass the note.

The Captain said quickly changing the subject, "I was just thinking about the trials. I think that one or both of us need to be at the trials over the next few days, depending on what is going on. Our volunteers would know they are not alone in this and Dr. Scott would know that we are there to get her anything she needs. If anything goes South, God forbid, we will be there for them all."

Mike was not surprised that he wanted both of them involved, where there was any danger to their people. He wondered who the other 5 volunteers would be. He and the Captain went to the Ward room to have breakfast and a cup of coffee, before they would be heading down to the lab for the interviews. The whole crew was family to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (The Trials)

The interviews were already set up for the Trials. Captain Chandler and Commander Slattery were standing back watching which of the crew had offered to be one of the SIX who would be ultimately chosen as the best candidates to have the new Virus vaccine prototype tested on them. Dr. Scott was very confident that this would be a great success. The last monkey was alive and well after being injected with this formula. Unfortunately, Dr. Scott was wrong in this assessment.

….

They had already lost one of the six and it did not look good right now. The Captain had given Lt. Green permission to suit up in the bio-hazard gear, to stay with Kara as long as it took, now that he knew she was pregnant, even though they were keeping the news from her at this point. Kara was one of the original Six. Dr. Scott had found out that Kara was pregnant, which was missed in the original testing for volunteers. Under normal circumstances, she would not have been allowed to be a candidate, had they known of her condition.

They had already lost one of the six and it did not look good right now. For some unknown reason the vaccine prototype that worked on the monkey was not working for the volunteers. Dr. Scott had been working tirelessly, without stop, to think of every possible solution she could come up with, but nothing they had tried had worked so far. The Captain had issued a directive that anyone who wanted to come and visit the five volunteers, should do so now. Some of them were too sick to respond, but they all knew that people who cared about them were there.

They had even tried using plasma from Bertrice, even though Dr. Scott had said it would not work, She was right, it had not worked. The remaining volunteers, some of the finest members of his crew and Tex, one of his most valuable additions, were all dying, if they could not find some way of saving them. They were all getting worse. Most of them were delirious. The Master Chief, had gotten up, in his delirium and Dr. Scott was not strong enough to control him. He could have taken the whole containment area down, exposing the whole ship to the virus. Fortunately Dr. Tophet, finally held him while they were able to get a shot of tranquilizer into him. The Captain had suited up in the same Bio Hazard gear that the doctors were wearing. He had decided his people needed him inside with them, rather than just watching from the outside. If everything was going south, then he did not want them alone. He wasn't about to let anything like that happen again. He had watched all that went on from outside the Containment area, but not anymore. He now had Lt. Green, the head of his Navy Seal team suited up to be with Kara and he could, in a pinch, handle Tex, if he became violent. They had not thought of using restraints on them, while they were delirious. He hated restraints himself, but that was another story. He told Tophet to have tranquilizer hypos ready just in case. He himself or Lt. Green, would be there if need be to help. He knew Dr. Tophet alone could not handle Tex if he became violently delirious, as the Master Chief had. For the most part, all of them, at this point were too sick to be moving around too much.

The Captain had watched Dr. Scott, over the hours, from outside the containment area, handle critical situation after critical situation and even the death of one of the Six. He had stood with her, in spirit. He would stand with her and do what he could do to help, now that things were getting rough. He knew how hard she had worked, through all of it, racking her brain to find a solution to the current problems. It, now, seemed that the vaccine was failing and that all of his volunteers might be lost.. He was heartsick for his people. These were all key members of his crew and they were like family to him and Mike, not to mention the other members of the crew.

The captain went around to each of the volunteers and spoke with them, helping in whatever way he could to let them know they were not alone. After a while, he did not see Dr. Scott. She had gone out of the containment area. He was worried about her. She was absolutely exhausted, he knew. He had to find her. He took off the Bio-Hazard Gear and looked around outside the containment area. He did not see her. He stepped into the area where they had all of the other boxes and equipment, the Monkey and a sink and cabinets. It was a bit away from the containment area.

He heard Dr. Tophet saying to Dr. Scott., "Rachel, You are the best there is. "

Dr. Tophet nodded to him as he passed him going back to the containment area. The Captain still did not see Dr. Scott.

He walked farther into the room and then he saw her. She was sitting on the floor, with her knees drawn up to her chest, in a corner created by cabinets and crates of supplies.. She looked utterly exhausted and at the end of her rope. He saw something he had never seen before on her face, when she was working on the virus…. Fear….. She was doubting herself. He could see she had splashed herself with water, trying to clear her head. She looked like she had been crying.

Rachel was the strongest, most passionate and possibly the most stubborn woman he had ever known, He had never seen her give up on anything that she wanted to accomplish. Now she was having her moment of weakness, which happens with everyone, but they were in the middle of the battle of their lives and she could not be allowed to stay in this state. His military training took over and buried his first instinct which was to take her into his arms and comfort her.

The Captain stood looking down at Rachel. He took a deep breath and gave her a sharp command that he knew would brook no argument. "On your feet, Dr, Scott! Give me your arm!"

As shocked as she was at his sudden appearance, she took his arm instinctively. She felt his strength run through her arm and into her body, like an electric shock, as he pulled her into a standing position, in one motion. He still held on to her in that standing position, but at arm's length, as he looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes were locked on hers and the strength of his commanding demeanor made her listen to every word he said.

"Dr. Scott, I once told you that I didn't know you. I have to admit, I was pretty rough on you at the time. You were indignant that I didn't trust you when you said you were 100% sure that Lt. Green did not have the virus when he collapsed in the lounge. You were right to be indignant. I didn't know you then, In fact, I had no idea who I was dealing with, did I, Dr. Scott?"

He continued, "Well, I have to tell you, after all we have been through together, in this short amount of time, over even this last few days, I am learning to know you at a quantum speed. I do know this:You are the most courageous , stubborn and fearless women I have ever met! You don't give up!. You don't know the meaning of the word, impossible!."

Good God, Rachel, off the top of your head, you and you alone, gave Mike and my other strategic commanders the prime idea for how to get rid of the Russian threat, once and for all and you risked your life to do it! As angry as I was about my orders not being followed and the risk to you, the plan was brilliant and the logic, impeccable They built the rest of the strategy of that mission off of your idea, without which, it would never have even existed.

He continued." Dr. Scott, we are still in the fight of our lives. We thought the battle was won, but in the process it has taken a turn for the worse. So, you have to change or adjust your strategy. When you are at war, you have to focus on the strategy of how you can win….. Dr. Scott, There is a reason that you are the one who is here, now. You know more about this virus than anyone on the planet. You have to work with what you know and what you have at hand. The monkey survived, the very last monkey. That happened for a reason. Why is the same vaccine not working for our volunteers? There has to be an answer!"

He stressed, "Step back for a few minutes. Stay calm and for God's sake, get rid of that fear!. There is tremendous strength in your knowledge of this virus... Focus!... The answer has to be within you. Remember, Rachel, you are never alone. The Guy Upstairs has been with you this far and he is not about to desert you now. "

He stepped back, releasing his firm grip on her arms. "I am going to go back to the containment area, so you have some time to put your thoughts together. I will be with you, no matter what the outcome. .About that, you can be sure, Rachel."

Rachel watched him leave. He looked back and gave her a strong nod of his head, as his eyes locked with hers in a silent understanding of their bond.

She was firmly on her feet, now and she felt the calming effect that his presence and his words had inspired in her. She took a deep breath and found her head was finally clear. She looked at the Monkey and said to him, "Why did you survive?"

After a moment of clear thought, the answer came to her. She answered her own question, "Because you aren't human" Her mind was running so fast, now, that she was amazed, " Oh my God, Of course, the human gene didn't affect you because you have no human genes. Why didn't I see this sooner? "

She headed for the lab, calling for Dr. Tophet.

The Captain heard the excitement in her voice, as she ran into the lab area. She said ", I have it. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. We need to use the Arctic strain of the virus as a Trojan Horse to block the antibodies from recognizing the human gene."

The Captain smiled as he noticed she had used a battle strategy to come up with her solution to win this war on the virus, the Trojan Horse.

They both suited up again to go into the Containment area . Once they were again inside, he watched her, as she added a small amount of the pure arctic strain into each of the doses of vaccine that they would administer to the volunteers. Their eyes met and she smiled. Now, he could see that light in her eyes. She had it! She knew she had it! He stood there in utter awe of her, seeing the way her incredible mind worked, yet another facet revealed to him about this fascinating creature that was Rachel.

Rachel saw, as their eyes met, that he was with her, as he said he would be and he was not outside the containment area, watching. He was right here with her, now.

The new vaccine was administered. The Captain even gave the dose to his Master Chief. All of the volunteers started recovering from the virus. After a number of hours, they were all awake, sitting up and talking. Kara was sitting up talking animatedly to Danny. Danny came over to Dr. Scott and asked her about the baby quietly. She told him the baby would be born imune to the virus. He then went back to Kara to tell her that they were going to have a baby. Everyone was smiling. The Captain was smiling with them. He could not wait to speak to Dr. Scott alone about what all this could mean to the future of this mission. It looked like they had a success, but could it really be?

…..

Later, when all seemed right again, the Captain got out of his Bio Hazard gear and went looking for Dr. Scott. He had to speak to her and he had to speak to her now.

( hope you liked this chapter. It was a little hard to write, but it felt right to me. Any reviews would be welcome to let me know if you think I am on the right track. The next chapter is even harder to write, but I have been working on that and what is going on when they do the "hug" that is so much more than a "hug".


	10. Chapter 10 Embrace the Future

Chapter 10 (Trials –Embrace the Future)

He found her back in the area where they had spoken earlier .She had been taking a drink of water from the water bottle she was holding. She was by herself.

He came toward her, saying, almost hesitantly, "Can we talk…..about what I hope…is happening in there? " He pointed back in the direction of the Containment area.

She paused and looked at him, nodding slowly, a little smile on her face.

He said, "Do we have a working vaccine?"

She turned to face him saying, "We don't just have a vaccine. We have the cure."

He said, almost unable to speak for the emotion he was feeling, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

He moved closer to her, as he saw the tears also in her eyes, saying, "You mean…"

She said, a sob escaping from her lips," I mean we can cure people who are already sick." Now she was crying, all the pent up emotion or the last few days of the trials pouring out of her.

He shook his head as he could no longer deny the feelings he had for this incredible woman. He took her into his arms, engulfing her, as he held her close to his body, in an embrace that felt as if she belonged there. He wanted, at that moment, to hold her there forever. Again he felt that oneness with her that he had experienced, in part, in the kiss they had shared on the Vyerni. This time, however, he was holding her in his strong arms, protecting her from all outside forces and keeping her safe from any hurt.

He whispered, tears in his own eyes," Rachel….. Rachel." He raised his eyes to heaven, in tribute, thanking God for this precious woman, who now would be able to save what was left of this world. He felt such gratitude that he had been chosen to be her protector and part of such a profound mission. He had been there so many times and watched her working. She never gave up, even when he himself was impatient and doubting her, in the early stages and had then in the later stages pushed her to develop a working prototype herself, on the ship, when they could not find a place for her to do it on land. He pulled her even closer as if encompassing all of what he was feeling for her and he lowered his head to her neck, as he whispered her name, once again, in resignation to the true bond they shared.

"Rachel. You really have saved us all, what is left of humanity. . I am so proud of you and so grateful to you, after all you have been through, after all we've been through, together. But in the end, you did it! … You beat it!... Without you, there would be no going home for any of us…... Rachel, because of you, I may be able to get my family back, Darien, my children, my father. That you have done this….. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me, to all of us?"

Rachel fell into his waiting arms, releasing all of her pent up emotions at last, as she cried into his shoulder, tears of happiness for what they had accomplished, for let there be no mistake, she knew she could not have accomplished this without him. He had truly been her anchor. She felt the strength of his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his body, placing her hands on the muscles of his back. She felt his body respond to her touch, as she held him, feeling all of his own emotional response to their success and what it meant to him. She wished she could just stay there, so safe in his arms, as though she belonged there. God, she could not deny how much she had grown to love this man. He did not seem to want to let her go, either. She knew he cared for her deeply, but he probably called it part of the" bond" they shared.

She knew about this "bond" that they had, when ever they needed to get something done. It was like they did it with one mind, together. Even when they had fought over one thing or another, in the end, when the chips were down, they could depend on each other for support. There were some exceptions to this, when they were in totally opposing camps, usually when he was being what she considered overprotective and when she wanted her way and her freedom to do what ever she wanted on or off his ship. They were both strong and stubborn and there were clashes, but this only made her love him more.

Yes, it was her specific scientific knowledge that had found the cure, but without him, it could never have happened. He and his crew had done so much and overcome so many obstacles in the process. First, he had made her mission, his mission and his crew followed through, even though they had all been kept in the dark from the start. He had gotten Bertrice to her. Chen had saved her Arctic virus samples, by figuring a way to keep them cold, when the ship had no power. They had gotten her the monkeys and the equipment to develop a working prototype and a vaccine. Men and a woman had died for this mission, as the Captain himself had pointed out. Even the 5 who had been saved by the new cure, today, had been willing to give up their lives for this mission. How could she even think that she had developed the cure by herself? She could not take all the credit.

As she was being held in his embrace, she was also pouring out her love for him, with all her heart, all the while knowing that he must not hear that word from her lips.

She had felt it in the kiss, when at last she had been able to express even a fraction of her love for him, though he was handcuffed, his response was unbelievably strong, Now that he was free, his embrace was strong and true. She could not believe how hearing her name on his lips, repeated over and over in a ragged whisper, as his own tears were flowing, affected her. She could feel the beat of his heart as he held her so close, as she was overcome by the release of what he was really feeling, which he had held back for so long.

He lowered his head to her neck and he whispered her name again...He told her how proud he was of her and how grateful he was for all she had accomplished. She knew it would do no good to tell him how much he was a part of what she had done. He would have wanted no credit .His mind was on getting back to find his family and with helping get the cure out to as many people as they could. He spoke of how, because of her, he could now, turn the ship toward home. She prayed he would find his family. She loved him too much to even think of the pain he would suffer if he could not save his them. They all meant so much to him and they were all part of what he is. She so wanted that for him.

When he could no longer hold her in his arms, for fear that someone might miss them and walk in on them, he slowly and gently released her. He looked deeply into her eyes. His own eyes appeared almost turquoise to her because of the moistness still there from his emotional response during their embrace. He said so softly, "Rachel, get some sleep. That is an order!"

She said, laughingly, "Roger that, Captain, You can count on it."

They looked long into each others eyes, just experiencing what they meant to one another, one last time before saying good night. .


	11. Chapter 11 Mike's Secret Suspicion

Sorry you had to wait so long for more of the story, but I had the flu. I'm feeling much better now. Wishing you all a wonderful holiday season and a Merry Christmas now, a little late and a Happy New Year. Thank you all so much for your reviews and letting me know what you think about the story. They mean so much to me. It gives me such happiness to know what you all really think about the direction I'm going.

If you love the fanfiction, don't forget to check out the new music videos for The Last Ship Tom and Rachel by Pandora576 and Cathy Cath. They are fantastic. They really fit with all of our fics and personally give me great inspiration. These wonderful music videos keep us visually connected to our characters while we wait for the next season. Don't miss them. Love to you all.

Chapter 11 actually is in 3 parts. Hope you like. I know this one is a bit long.

Part One (Mike gets some his answers about what really happened on the Vyerni)

Mike entered the Wardroom and found Tex pouring a cup of coffee for himself. Mike was surprised to see that Tex was looking so well after his close call with the virus, when he was in Dr. Scott's Trials. He was a little thinner, but his color looked good. Mike said," Tex, how are you feeling? It's good to see you up and around."

Tex said, "You can't keep me down, Mike. I just wanted to see if I could catch the eye of a certain Doctor and I don't mean Tophet."

Mike chuckled. "Should I ask how that went?"

Tex looked thoughtful and ran his hand over his beard. "I don't know. She is a tough one to read. I know one thing, when we were on the Vyerni in the wardroom, I almost blew a gasket when she hauled off and kissed the Captain like that, right in front of me, Ruskov, his officers and the guards."

Mike had a little grin of satisfaction on his face. This was just the opening he'd been waiting for. Now maybe he could find out what the hell was going on with the Captain, since he returned from the Vyerni. The Captain was being a bit evasive about that kiss. Now, maybe he could figure it out. He said, "Tell me about it, Tex. I've been wondering how the Captain had reacted and how they had actually passed the note."

Tex didn't really want to think about it, much less talk about it, but maybe he could find out about who had decided on the plan of using the kiss to pass the note. He sat down with his cup of coffee and began to relate what had happened. "The guards came to the brig to bring the Captain and me up to the Wardroom on the Vyerni, where Ruskov was waiting. We each had our hands cuffed in front of us. The Captain was the first to step through the doorway. He was the first to see Dr. Scott standing there, across the room from us. I couldn't believe she was there on the Vyerni,"

The Captain said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I saw the look on her face when she saw him. I can't even describe it, except that she looked like she had the Captain in her sites and she was not about to let him go. She took off like a bat out of hell, before any of the guards could stop her. She made a beeline straight for him and before he could get another word out of his mouth, she was planting that kiss on him, like there was no tomorrow. If that wasn't bad enough to fry my balls, I could not believe the way the Captain was kissing her back. God, they didn't even come up for air. Mike, I have to tell you, there was enough heat in that kiss to blow the top off a boiler. It looked like they had been having a thing together for a very long time. I was speechless and I really thought I had been played by the Captain. Even now, when I think about it, knowing what I didn't know then, that she was passing a note to him, I still can't believe it would have taken that much time. They were still going at it, way beyond the time it would have taken to pass that note. Ruskov just stood back with a knowing smile on his face and watched them. He'd waved the guards off. He sure thought there was something going on with them. He even made a comment about how now he understood why Dr. Scott had come to the Vyerni so fast. They looked like they couldn't get enough of each other. I could not believe it wasn't real. The thought that it was fake never even occurred to me. After all, I was steaming mad. Good God, the Captain and Dr. Scott, they didn't stop until the guards pulled them away from each other, by force. I looked directly at the Captain, but he wasn't looking at me. I've never seen him so angry. I realized that he was looking at Ruskov. They were facing off against each other, something fierce. You should have seen the look on Ruskov's face. The old bastard was gloating and throwing it in the Captain's face, that he had her, now. It made me angry as well. I could not even imagine what the son of a bitch might be planning to do to Dr. Scott."

At that point, the guards took hold of the Captain and me and we were taken back to the brig, where we read the note, discovered the blade and started planning our escape from our cell. We had to be at the ladderroom by 0400. Oh, the Captain di say one other thing. He said, "God Damn it! ' Why did he have to send her!' "

Mike said, "I guess he was pretty angry at me."

Tex said," After the way he was looking at Ruskov, I think it was more like furious enough to knock you flat, if he didn't kill you first."

Tex scratched his head. "Even though I know there is nothing between them, the Captain being married and all, I would have sworn they had something very strong going on, something they had hidden very well from everyone. But then, to hide something with that much heat behind it would be impossible, wouldn't it?"

Mike was wondering if Dr. Scott and the Captain had hidden it from themselves until that moment, or at least the Captain had. He wasn't sure about Dr. Scott. He thought back to the night they were planning their strategy. She had been unrelenting, trying to sell him and the other officers on her plan. She had convinced every one of them that there was no other way to accomplish the mission. She was strong, but he remembered the desperate look in her eyes, when she thought, for a moment that the other officers might not agree. She was fierce in her defense of her plans and they finally agreed that the plan should work, as long as the Captain did not give it away. Could she be a woman in love with the Captain? Somehow, he could not believe this of her. She knew the Captain loved his wife. But maybe when they were forced into this kiss, something had happened between them, besides the passing of the note. Perhaps it was something that neither of them could have anticipated, given the circumstances. Something was certainly bothering the Captain. He wasn't getting enough sleep and he was a bit short and quick to anger, lately. This was not like him.

Tex brought Mike's attention back to him, when he continued his story, after pouring another cup of coffee for himself. "When we were in the ocean, I had told the Captain I was sweet on the doctor. Later we were talking more seriously, about the possibility of dying out there in the ocean. The Captain said that he was not so much afraid of dying, but he was afraid of dying without being able to see his wife and kids again."

His face darkened. "When I was looking at them going at it in that kiss, I thought that he was certainly the most two' faced liar I'd ever met. I felt like I'd been kicked in the ass after I'd spilled my guts to him about being sweet on Dr. Scott."

He went on, "I really don't understand how that could have all been an act. I still look at them and wonder. I have nightmares about that kiss. Then, on top of that, when I heard she had been in his quarters and he'd given her a black eye. God, talk about feeling betrayed and angry. I went to his quarters to confront him. I asked him what the hell she was doing in his quarters."

Mike said, "Oh no, Tex, you actually confronted the Captain in his quarters and then you asked him a question like that? God, Tex." You are probably the only man on this ship who would dare do something like that."

Tex said ", You Damn right, I did, after what I heard in the showers. Those guys were all talking about it and there were some very off colored jokes about what she might have touched that caused the Captain to react like that."

Mike grimaced," Good God, Tex, you didn't tell him they said that?"

Tex looked down, "No, I'm not stupid, but he asked me where I had heard about him giving her a black eye. I told him I'd heard about it in the showers, that the whole crew was talking about it."

Mike said, "Oh I bet that got his attention."

Tex nodded, "You bet that got his attention. He was furious to say the least and he just left me standing there as he took off down the P-way, to take care of whatever was going on, I suppose. I got the rest of the story from some of the crew, as far as they knew it, but it wasn't until I went to see Dr. Scott's black eye for myself, that I figured out the whole story."

Mike was surprised, "She told you what actually happened?"

He looked directly into Mike's eyes, "No, but I put two and two together, knowing what the Captain knows about kill tactics. After hearing the circumstances, I was thinking he had probably used a kill tactic. She probably screamed when he threw her and he probably had come to his senses enough to deflect the killing blow, but not enough to avoid all injury. When I got to her and saw that black eye, I wasn't going to pull any punches. I just point blank asked her if the Captain had used a certain kill tactic on her. When she just stood there, saying nothing, I had my answer. I told her she was lucky to be alive and God knows I meant it."

Mike lowered his head, "Tex, I can assure you that nothing was going on with them. I had asked Dr. Scott to check on the Captain when I could not get him to wake up. I have to kick myself, even today, that I didn't warn her not to touch him, unless she could wake him up, first. You know the rest."

Tex shrugged his shoulders, "Yea, now I know he really didn't mean to hurt her and that he didn't even know she was in his quarters. I really respect the Captain and he and I have become friends, I think. That is what really vexed me all the more, about that kiss. I do know he considers her, his responsibility. As soon as we got Dr. Scott out of the Lab on the Vyerni, the Captain never left her side. He stuck to her like a tick on a hound dog. She'd been in shock, having just shot that Russian officer in the head. The Captain had been able to take the gun out of her hand, even as she was pointing it right at him. He took her wrist and led her out of the lab, until she came to her senses. He was protecting her through all the fighting and the bombs going off, until she was safely off the Vyerni and we were all on our way back to the Nathan James."

Tex shook his head, "I keep seeing that kiss replayed in my mind and I wonder if I have any chance with her. She didn't look at me once during that time on the Vyerni."

Mike said, "Well Tex, your name did come up, when we were in our discussions about which of you, she should kiss. If she could not have gotten to the Captain, it would have been you. We thought that the Captain, being married, would know right away, that the reason for the kiss would not have been romantic. You, on the other hand have made no secret of the fact you have feelings for Dr. Scott. That could have cost precious time, if she had kissed you. It was vital she got that note to the two of you. The whole mission hinged on you and the Captain having that information. The Captain was the first choice for that reason. Also, because of your interest in her, if she had looked at you at all, you might have blown the whole idea of them being lovers, which was what Ruskov was supposed to think."

Tex could see Mike's point and was happy to know that they had discussed the possibility of using him. Her reaction of ignoring him, under the circumstances, now made complete sense.

At this point in their conversation, the Captain walked into the Wardroom. He greeted the two of them and poured a mug of coffee for himself. He leaned on the table and said, "Mike, I am going to make the announcement to the crew that we are heading for home. Dr. Scott will have the inoculations ready for the crew by tomorrow and then we need to find a location to make more of the vaccine. We need a facility, so we might as well head for home right away, at least toward the East Coast. I hope I will be able to get close enough to be able to contact my father at his cabin and then maybe I can bring my family back to the Nathan James. I only hope to God, they are still safe. If we have any contacts with any more families of the crew, we can see what we can do to save as many as we can."

Mike agreed. He left for the bridge to carry out the order. The Captain would make his announcement after the ship was set on its new course. Mike also wanted to see if he could contact his family again, now that they had the cure.

Tex felt a bit better, now that the Captain was talking about finding his wife and children, maybe, he could just forget about what he'd seen on the Vyerni.

Mike, on the other hand, now, had a very good picture of what had happened on the Vyerni. His mind was working on solving the mystery, if there was one. None of them had any idea of the consequences that this kiss had brought about. The Captain must have had some feelings for Rachel before that, but maybe he had never had any reason to have a physical contact with her. Then, to suddenly have that kiss forced upon him, involving such a dramatic and life threatening situation, it had just added fuel to the flame. Now the Captain was probably trying to deal with what, it seemed, he had uncovered about his own feelings, when Dr. Scott had kissed him and about how he had responded with such passion. Mike never would have known about this, if he had not had this conversation with Tex.

Now, Mike could understand how the Captain might be having trouble dealing with what he'd uncovered. Then, when he had accidentally given Dr. Scott the black eye, the Captain was so worried about how he had hurt her. That didn't help the situation and he himself felt partially to blame for that happening. Mike knew he was going to have to keep an eye on his Captain and on Dr. Scott. He had noticed how the Captain looked at her and how she looked at him, when they were in the same room, since they got back from the Vyerni. Something had certainly changed between them. Hopefully, the Captain would be reunited with his family soon and all would work out. Mike knew that the Captain's loyalty to Darien and his family had always been the center of his life. About that, he was certain.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(The Captain's Inoculation) Part Two

The next morning, Mike and The Master Chief were out on deck with the whole crew, who were each being given Dr. Scott's vaccine, which would make them immune to the deadliest plague the world had ever known.

Dr. Scott had come to the Captains quarters to give him his injection. When she knocked, he opened the door. He saw it was Dr. Scott, with a small medical bag. He ushered her into the room. She said," Captain, after all we have been through together, to get this working vaccine, I wanted to give you your injection, myself."

He responded, "Dr. Scott, are you sure you have enough for my entire crew?"

Rachel smiled," Yes, Captain. I have enough for everyone on this ship plus an extra 60 doses."

He sat down on a tall looked at her, with sheer admiration and something else. He said, softly "Happy?"

She looked up at him, "I don't remember how long it has been since I felt that emotion." She was preparing the inoculation she would give him. She walked to where he sat on the tall stool.

He looked at her with such tenderness and admiration as he said softly, almost intimately, "Rachel."…... As he looked at her so close to him, another image came unbidden to his mind and to his heart. He looked into her eyes now, and was again seeing her exquisite form, as she stood before him that night in the showers, completely unaware of his presence, as the water glistened in the light, as it ran unimpaired down the length of her body, to her feet. He remembered everything in vivid detail. Sometimes his photographic memory was a curse, but today he reveled in the sight he was remembering with absolute clarity. He marveled at how an incredible mind like hers could be housed in a body which was, for all intents and purposes, a work of art, which he had, but for a brief few moments, been allowed to feast his eyes upon, forever branding her form and features on his brain and on his heart. He was again mesmerized by her. He could not take his eyes from her, even for a minute.

At the sound of her name, spoken almost like a caress, she raised her eyes to meet his. There was a look she had never seen there before. She could not hide the love she had for him. She could hardly breathe, she was so close to him. It almost felt as though he would kiss her, but she knew he could not. He said softly, in the same tone he had said her name," You did it…...Let's enjoy the moment."

Rachel looked down and nodded in agreement, bringing her back to what she came here to do.

He wanted to share this moment with her and he followed every move she made, recording it on his memory, as he pulled up the short sleeve on his T-shirt, baring his right arm for her. She gently thrust the needle into his arm and then sent the gift of her lifesaving formula into the body of the man, who she now knew she loved more than life itself. A man, who had risked his own life and the lives of his crew many times over to save hers and to provide all she needed to complete this project. She thought," Yes, Captain, let's enjoy this moment, a moment in time that only the two of us could share." She now had shared a few of those moments with him and he had responded as fully as he could, but this time, something was different. She did not know what that look in his eyes meant. With him sitting on that stool, he was eye level to her as she stood in front of him. Strangely, it appeared as though he was feeling what she was, but that could not be, because she did not see guilt there. She had already pledged that no matter what she felt herself, she would never be part of doing something which he might consider to be disloyal to his wife. Rachel knew that she loved him too much to ever do that.

He welcomed the sting, as the vaccine was injected into his arm. This was indeed a moment he never wanted to forget. As he felt the vaccine enter his arm, he knew it was a gift from Rachel, a gift of life for him. He would never forget this moment. As Rachel finished, she swabbed his arm with alcohol. He brushed her fingers for a second as he pulled his sleeve into place. He gently rubbed, through his shirt sleeve, the place where he had received that precious gift from her.

She raised her eyes and lost herself in the depths of his blue ones, which had the softest expression she had ever seen in them and she knew they had never left her during the entire procedure. She again felt the now familiar sensation, that meeting of the minds and dare she say, hearts, even though he was not touching her. Still he was looking at her as though he wanted to hold her, as he had in the lab. She could feel the heat of his body and that almost a tangible force, drawing her to him. She breathed in his clean masculine scent, as he started to reach for her. She felt herself begin to give in to the force drawing her toward him. She so wanted to be engulfed in his arms, again. She knew he would not kiss her, but just to be held by him would be enough. She was so near him, she could feel his breath on her ear as he raised his arms to pull her closer to his body. She was almost in his arms, when they heard a knock at the door of his quarters.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Permission To Speak Frankly) Part 3

It was as though someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over their bodies. The spell was broken. The Captain's arms fell to his sides and Rachel pulled herself away from him and walked immediately to her medical bag, across the room.

The Captain waited a moment in order to clear his head before he said, "Come."

The door was opened and Commander Slattery walked into the Captains quarters. He saw Rachel closing her medical bag. Mike looked at both of them and said," I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Captain. I wanted to let you know that we have just completed the inoculations of every last crew member and of course, Tex. I was told Dr. Scott was here as well."

The Captain said, "Yes, Very good, Mike. Dr. Scott has just given me the final inoculation. All of us on the Nathan James are the first in the world to receive this Vaccine. Well done, Dr. Scott, well done.

I will come up to the bridge shortly and I let the crew know that we will be listening for any radio broadcasts which might give us some idea of who might still be alive and if we might be able to find a facility Dr. Scott could use to make more of the vaccine. . Thank you again, Dr. Scott, for coming here to personally give me the vaccine."

He walked with her to the door and opened it for her. There eyes met for a moment with meaning. She said, Thank You, Captain, for all your help."

After Dr. Scott had left, He closed the door and turned to face his XO. He looked directly at Mike and cocked his head slightly." Now, Mike, would you like to inform me of the real reason you came to my quarters, just now?"

The Captain knew Mike well enough, after all these years, to know when something was bothering him.

Mike looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, "Captain, permission to speak frankly?"

The Captain knew it had to be something personal, for Mike to use this formal way of asking permission to speak of something that would normally not be a subject that a lower ranking individual would be able to say to a superior officer or someone of a higher rank. The Captain did not have a good feeling about this. It would almost certainly be about something he and Mike would probably disagree on. The fact that Mike didn't want to look him in the eye, spoke of the sensitive subject matter he was about ready divulge.

Never the less, he said formally, "Permission granted."

Mike said," I am not quite sure how to say this, but I feel I must say it. Tom... I have noticed that you have not been yourself, since you returned from the Vyerni. Now, I know it must have been a very traumatic experience, but I think something happened when you were on the Vyerni and I am wondering if it had anything to do with the kiss you were given by Dr. Scott, to pass the note... Since you came back, you look at her in a different way. When ever you are in the same room with her, you hardly take your eyes off of her. Tom, this is not like you. I know you love Darien and something like that doesn't change over night."

The Captain blinked, not believing Mike had just accused him of betraying Darien. My God, what was Mike thinking? The Captain looked Mike straight in the eye and gave him a look of fury, the likes of which Mike had never seen directed at him."Commander Slattery, You have the unmitigated gall to accuse me of betraying my wife? You have overstepped the boundaries of our friendship! Do you really believe I would ever be capable of doing such a thing? Not, that I have to explain anything to you, but Darien is my life. She always has been and she always will be. I would never betray her!"

Mike said quickly, "I know Tom. I didn't say you were betraying her, but you are not the only one behaving in a different manner, since returning from the Vyerni. Rachel is always looking at you, when you happen not to be looking at her. It is the most incredible thing to watch happening. You seem to be drawn to each other like a magnet. Even when you are fighting with each other, there is still that magnetic pull. It's almost tangible, it is so strong. I can even feel it between you. I don't think you realize that it is happening, or do you? Is that why you have been so angry lately, so ready to fly off the handle. You have been snapping at the crew. You are furious with me now. Is it because you are trying to come to grips with this?"

The Captain's face was now dark with anger, his blue eyes flashing fire. His voice was as cold as a steel blade and just as cutting, as he almost shouted, Commander! You had better leave now! You have said enough! Is that clear?"

A stab of stark regret hit Mike in the chest. "Yes Captain, quite clear!"

He turned and left the Captain's quarters. He heard the steel door to the Captains quarters slammed shut, so hard that it made a thundering sound; he thought half the ship could have heard it. He now realized he had spoken too soon, because his friend had not figured out what was happening. He was too close to it. The Captain obviously loved his wife and would never think of betraying her, but he was having some kind of strong attraction to Dr. Scott, though it was pretty clear nothing had physically happened between them. He knew he had hit a chord, when he spoke about something happening between the Captain and Dr. Scott. The Captain was not that blind and if he himself could feel the force drawing them to each other, then certainly the Captain could feel it also. He had to know something was happening, but for some reason, he had never thought of it as betraying Darien. He also was surprised anyone was noticing. At least, the Captain might start looking at what was happening with his eyes open. He knew that he and the Captain, sometimes disagreed on certain things, but Tom, would always listen to what he had to say. He would always weigh all sides and do something about it. Often, it was not the solution he himself would have thought of. The Captain was a very intelligent man, but he trusted that Tom would have to think about what he had said. He just hoped he hadn't just lost his closest friend, over this.

If they could just find his family, the problem would take care of itself. He would say no more about it. The Captain was focused on finding his family and they would try to bring them back to the ship, if God willing, they had survived.

After Mike had left his quarters, The Captain wanted to put his fist through the steel door, but instead, he slammed the door with all the strength he had. It made a thundering sound. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the door he had just slammed. He was shaking, he was so angry at what Mike had said. He had never felt the urge to physically throttle one of his officers before, but this time it was all he could do to hold himself in check, and this was his best friend.

He just stood there for a long time, letting his pounding heart slow down and his breathing come back to normal. As he did this, he asked himself if he had somehow, even in his mind, betrayed Darien. He thought of what had happened just before Mike had knocked on the door and how he was remembering what he had seen in the shower. Was that betraying her? Wouldn't he have felt guilt if he was betraying her?

He thought of his longing for Darien. Her face and her beautiful body were so clear in his mind. He felt his devotion to her as he recalled the wonderful times when he would come home and they would make love and make up for the long months he was away at sea. He could recall every detail of their life together, how he had been there for the birth of his son, Sam and how he was premature and might not have made it, but Sam had pulled through and he had been there to help Darien get through that. That kind of experience, they had shared. God how he loved Darien. He had not lied, when he had told Mike that Darien was his life. She always had been, along with his children. She was the mother of his children. What closer bond was there than to make children from their love, together. Then, as he thought of this, a terrible fear gripped him like a knife had been thrust into his heart. Could they already be gone? " Please God," he prayed with tears in his eyes, "please keep them safe until I can get to them." The thought of them being safe at the cabin with his father had helped him keep going. He had to stay strong for his crew, for they were his family on the Nathan James and for Dr. Scott, so they could get the mission done. That was his duty before anything else. They could now save what was left of the human race. If his bond with Rachel was a problem, he would have to somehow figure it out. For now, until he did, he would have to keep some distance from her. He did not realize he watched her and she probably did not realize she watched him, but if Mike saw it, then the crew might and that could undermine their respect for him as their Captain. He had to maintain their faith in him as there leader, at all cost.

The thought of not being around Rachel felt like a physical blow to him, but somehow, he would have to be around her less and when they were together, they must not show that they were as close as they had become. He wished that he had never seen her in the showers, but then he knew he didn't mean that. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever experienced and even if he wanted to, he could not get rid of that memory. He knew there was an attraction, but he'd always thought it was something that was separate from his life with Darien. They had called it their bond, but today he realized that he had wanted to hold her, again. Was it all to protect her? He had always known he would not ever have a physical relationship with Rachel. He could never think of that happening. Somehow that did not equate as the same thing as if he kissed her. That had been forced on him on the Vyerni, but then he thought about his reaction to it, as he kissed her back, it was not forced. It was real. God, Had he been betraying Darien without even realizing it?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Wake Up Call)

For those of you who have been busy with the holiday, which is practically everyone. Be sure that you read Chapter 11 before this one. I posted that, only a few days ago and some may have missed it. Without that Chapter, you won't understand this one.

Chapter 12 (Wake Up Call)

During the remainder of the day, The Captain made it a point to avoid being in much contact with Dr. Scott. He was unsure what to say to her and how to act at the present time, especially if Mike was around, since he now knew they were being watched. He hated that. He just needed to speak with her alone so he could explain ….explain what? He chided himself. He still could not figure it out himself. How had this actually happened? Why was he so taken by surprise?

Actually, Mike was walking around on eggshells where the Captain was concerned, after his reaction to what Mike had said in his quarters, earlier. The Captain had not really spoken to him, except to take care of the formal running of the ship. There was none of their usual friendly banter going on. The Captain avoided meeting Mike's eyes, whenever they came in contact during the day.

The problem was Mike and his deductive reasoning was infuriating, but he was probably spot on about what the crew could be seeing. The Captain felt like a fool for not realizing himself what he and Dr. Scot were doing, in a since, broadcasting their "affection" for each other. He would not allow that with his crew and it certainly should not be displayed in his own behavior. Fortunately, most of it had been done in private, as far as he knew. He hoped no one else was watching them as Mike had been.

He felt bad for Rachel. When she came into the wardroom, he left, except when he, Mike, the Master Chief and Rachel were having a meeting to discuss the kinds of facility she would need to make the vaccine in mass. He would not meet her eyes with his. He did not look at her at all. He had to force himself not to. His face was like stone today. He felt very uncomfortable with what Mike had forced him to see.

Mike was worried. The Captain did not smile at anyone today. He stayed to himself as much as he was able. Rachel was also worried. She had never seen him like this, except when they had a big argument and he was not getting his way. Something was really bothering him, she could tell, but she could not get him to even meet her eyes so she could express any concern. Each time she tried to get close enough to even whisper to him, he moved as far away from her as possible. What had happened? Had she done something wrong?

Rachel knew she had to corner him someplace and make him answer her. He would not come to her lab today, of that she was sure. She could not make him stay in the wardroom long enough to talk to him and they never knew if they would be interrupted.

Rachel finally decided she had only one choice. She had to go to the Captain's quarters. She made up her mind that she would have to confront him directly, on his own ground. She was not one to give up. He didn't know her very well, if he thought he could just not speak to her or even look at her, with no explanation. She was not going to let this go on any longer.

She waited for the time he normally came off duty on the bridge. She ducked back so the Captain would not see her as he closed the door to the bridge. He walked back to his quarters and she followed him at a safe distance. When Rachel met other members of the crew she smiled pleasantly and continued to move forward as if she had something important to do.

She went to the door of his quarters and she knocked. The Captain opened the door himself and for the first time today, she looked into his eyes and he into hers. He said, "Dr. Scott. You should not be here."

Determined she said "Tom, I need to speak with you."

He was not going to give in. "Not in my quarters, Rachel!

Her voice had a bit of an edge to it. "I am not having an argument with you, right here in the P-way!" Without another word, she walked right underneath his outstretched arm, which was holding the heavy door open, right past him and into his quarters, whether he liked it or not. He whirled around in amazement. How was it that she could always surprise him? There was not a single person he had ever met who would do something so completely out of order and against protocol. If there was one thing about her that he could be sure of, it was that she would be completely unpredictable. He had just told her they would not have this conversation in his quarters and she completely disregarded his order. Never the less, he closed the door behind him. What he had to say to her, he could not say with the door wide open. He almost laughed, the little minx. She walked right in as if she owned the place. He said, "Dr. Scott, the last time I checked, I am still the Captain of this ship and when I say we will not have this conversation in my quarters, I mean what I say."

He looked directly at her. The corners of her lips turned up in a little smirk, her eyes sparkling and he could see that she was loving this fight. "Well then, Captain, where do you propose we have this conversation, if not in your quarters? Perhaps, Captain, we should have our discussion in the showers at 0130. Would that be more appropriate?"

The Captain could not help imagining the absurdity of her suggestion. He was looking directly into her eyes, dancing with mischief and he could not stop himself. He burst out laughing as did Rachel. They laughed so hard their sides ached as they each tried to catch their breath.

A couple of minutes later, when he regained his ability to speak, he said," Rachel, only you could bring that up. You know that was completely your fault. You were the one who left your sign turned off." They continued the banter.

Rachel quipped, "You actually walked right in on me, didn't you?"

He grinned. "I didn't even know you were there, until I practically ran into you. You were standing right in my spot. I almost slipped, trying to back up so fast, after I saw you there..." They were both laughing again.

Rachel tilted her head up, as she gave him a quizzical look, teasing him again." Captain, you could have just walked out, you know. That would have been the polite thing to do and that is exactly what I thought you did. That is why I thanked you for turning around and walking out."

He quipped, "If I had just walked out, I could not have answered you the way I did."

Her voice was full of teasing.' I will never forget the look in your eyes when you were telling me that it was your pleasure. Yes, I bet it was your …pleasure, Captain. Then I knew for sure that you had not walked out at all."

She said, "It wasn't entirely my fault, you know. You left so fast that you forgot to turn off your Captain's sign. I would never even have known you were there, except that you left your wet footprints all the way down the P-way. You didn't even stop to get a towel or put your shoes on, did you?"

He grinned. "Well, I didn't walk back to my quarters, naked, if that is what you are implying, Rachel. With all that happened with the Trials, we never had a chance to discuss exactly how that little accident happened. It was pretty funny, when you think about it."

Rachel smiled impishly." At the time, I was really humiliated and embarrassed. Now, looking back, I can see the humor, but I certainly did not think it was funny when it happened. How in the world do we manage to get ourselves into such embarrassing situations?"

He said, "I don't know, Rachel, but we do have a few little secrets that only the two of us know about." His tone became softer, more thoughtful.

Rachel sensed that maybe they could talk a bit now. "Tom, you seem to be more yourself now. Please tell me why you have been so upset today. Is it something I have done?"

The Captain was silent for a moment, looking down. He did not know if he could talk about it. He knew that Rachel would be mortified, if he told her what Mike had said about the way both of them were behaving, per his observation.

He still needed to understand how this could have happened and what they were really feeling for each other, before he spoke to her about it.

For now, however, he needed to tell her something. He looked up again. "Rachel, I had a visit from Mike, this morning, after you left. To make a long story short, he thinks that something happened on the Vyerni, involving the kiss, between you and me. He thinks that it has affected the way we respond to one another. He said that we have to try to keep our distance from each other, physically and to watch how we look at each other. It is a bit embarrassing to say this to you, since I didn't even know I was doing this. Mike said you also have this problem with regard to looking at me. He is afraid that the crew will notice. I have been strict with my demand that the members of my crew do not show affection with another crew member. You are not one of my crew, Rachel, but I cannot be breaking my own rules."

Rachel was embarrassed. She knew she could not tell him that she loved him, for obvious reasons. She would need to look at him less and to try to not be in as much physical contact with him. This would be very hard. It must be very hard for him, judging from his horrible mood today, trying to do just that. At least if they both knew about it, there would not be such a need to speak to one another. She knew she was going to hate this.

She loved talking to him about what she was doing in the lab. He often needed to speak with her as well. They were just going to have to be more discreet. The mission demanded that they must have contact with each other and that would be on going. They just had to learn to do it in such a way that they did not attract attention to themselves.

He knew he was going to have to figure out what had actually happened, in reality. He needed to know if he had somehow betrayed Darien without realizing it or if it only appeared that way to Mike. He told her that he had some thinking to do and he would get back to her to let her know when he figured it out. He said he would find a way for them to meet here in his quarters, when he had found out some answers. She nodded her agreement. Rachel was very sure she needed to watch herself. She really loved the Captain and she must hide it from him and from the crew, especially from Mike.


	13. Chapter 13 Baltimore Rescue Part 1

Chapter 13 (Baltimore Rescue) Part 1

I am skipping to the end of the last show of the season. I was never thinking I would actually try to get everyone back on the ship, but I had a few ideas so here is the Part 1 of Baltimore Rescue. I hope you will like it. Some of this may have an "M" rating, depending on how you look at it.

(I have written the last 3 chapters in fairly short order over the Christmas and New Years holiday period and have noticed that many of the people who normally review what I write have been missing. I know there are many things going on during this time and people traveling. I just want to make sure none of you have missed the previous chapters before you hit this one. Happy New Year and I hope you let me know what you think about how this story is going. I love to hear your reviews and your ideas about what you think the characters will be reacting. Love you all. May 2015 be great for us all. Can't wait until the summer when the show will start up again.

Hope you are all watching all the beautiful new Rachel and Tom music Videos showing all of our favorite characters in action. Google them under The Last Ship Videos Tom and Rachel. If you haven't seen these, along with our fan fiction, you are missing something really special.

Baltimore Rescue Part 1

Captain Chandler stood on the outer terrace that circled that section of the Olympia Stadium with his two children, Ashley and Sam and his father. Ashley, his young daughter stood with her arms wrapped around her father's waist and The Captain's father held onto Sam, the younger son. Lt. Burke brought up the rear and had his guns ready to fight their way out of Olympia. The Captain was trying to take in all that he had seen.

Olympia was a place of death. The woman, Granderson and her men, what was left of the police, were systematically killing people who were sick with the virus, with lethal injections of some type of toxic substance. Then the dead were loaded onto trucks and taken to the Electrical plant where their bodies were burned to create electricity for certain parts of the city, primarily for Granderson's large facility.

It was very clear that she and her men did not want the Captain to go to Olympia, when he realized his father had taken the family there. Rather than let the Captain follow them to Olympia, the police, who had been sent to guard them against harm decided that they all should die. The Captain and his men had to defend themselves and all except for one of her men were killed and his Master Chief was wounded. Lt. Green had, on the Captain's order, taken the remaining vehicle with the Master Chief inside back to the ship, while the Captain and Burke went to Olympia to find the Captain's family. They found his family and he was able to give them each an injection of the vaccine. All of them had been saved, with the exception of Darien, the Captain's wife, who he loved more than life itself. She had not made it. He was too late to save her. He was devastated by her loss, but he did not have time to mourn her now. He had to get what was left of his family away from Olympia and back to the ship.

He tried to reach the ship by his communicator, but they did not answer at all. Something was very wrong at the ship. Somehow he would have to find a way out of this building, but that may not be that easy. All of his family was weak because of the virus. It would take hours, if not a few days of rest before they would be fully recovered. He couldn't have them running and he and Burke could not carry them and fight off what he knew may be coming for them, after the firefight in the street and the guards Burke had killed near the place where he had found Granderson's so called doctors were injecting the poor sick souls with their toxic death doses. He had heard one of the doctors asking for security to be sent. They had to leave, but he had no idea how to get out the building.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. He motioned for his father and the children to get behind him and Burke. He and Burke took out their guns and held them ready.

A lone figure came into sight, holding a rifle. It was Tex. How in the world had he found them? Tex said, "Good, Captain, I've been trying to find you. You must come with me now. There is no time. I have to get you out of here."

The Captain had a million questions, but Tex seemed to know a way out, so he said, "Lead the way, Tex. I can't tell you how glad I am to see you here."

Tex said," Stay close behind me. Captain, keep the children behind you and Burke, you bring up the rear. You children drop to the floor if you hear any firing of the guns and keep your heads done on the floor until I tell you to get up."

The Captain suddenly realized that it was clear that Tex had command experience. He had not said much about his background, but being in command must have been part of it. In a second, Tex could switch to the command position, when necessary.

The Captain said, Tex, my family has the virus. I have given them the vaccine, but you know yourself how weak you are for a number of hours after, before you start feeling better. They can't do much running."

Tex knew first hand about that, since he had recovered from the full virus when he was in the trials. He said, "As soon as I get you out of this building, we can carry the children if need be. I have a vehicle we can put them in. I even have a safe house where we can take them to rest. You, I and burke have a great deal to do. We have to get Rachel and Lt. Granderson out of the Lab and to the safe house to help your family with their recovery. Captain, we got word that the Nathan James is being attacked by Granderson's men. A number of them have already boarded the Nathan James with guns. Mike is on the Bridge being held at gunpoint by Granderson's men."

The Captain said in stark amazement, "Tex how do you know all of this? "

Tex said "I will tell you all about it. when I get you out of here and to safely. Granderson has her men out looking for you, after your firefight in the streets and there are already people in this building looking for all of you. There are people you do not know who will be helping us. They will be wearing masks, so don't think they are the bad guys. They will help get your family to safety. Where is your wife?"

The Captain said, his voice cracking, "Tex, I didn't get to them in time. Darien didn't make it." He could barely get the words out and Tex could see the pain in his face and the stress in his body. It was clear, the Captain blamed himself.

Tex said with a look of sympathy, "God, Tom, I 'm so sorry."

The Captain could only nod his head in thanks for his words. He could not let himself think about Darien now. He had no idea how Tex knew all he did, but he was grateful for the briefing. Suddenly the Captain saw a man with a gas mask on his face and he started to raise his gun as did Burke.

Tex raised his hand in a motion to let the Captain know this man was someone who was with them. Tex had quick words with the man and he started to lead the way with Tex and the others following. The man unlocked a door and they went into an inside stairwell, which lead down. The Captain picked up his daughter and Burke picked up Sam and they carried them down the stairs. Tex helped the Captain's father. They went down 3 flights of stairs and Tex said hold up a minute so the Captains father could rest for a minute. The man with the mask said "We don't have a moment to lose. You may have to carry him, Tex. We don't have much further to go."

Jed said. "It is OK, I'll make it."

They went down one more flight of stars. The man unlocked another door and led them outside and down another flight of stairs to the ground. There was a large grey van. The Captain looked hard at Tex. "Tex, are you sure about these people? I am risking my family and I would never do that without knowing."

Tex said, Yes, I am sure and we don't have a moment to spare. Another man in full mask and gloves motioned them into the back of the van. They all got inside and the van took off. There was a communication device in the front of the van and they could hear what was being said. A voice was saying "Some of Granderson's men in uniform just pulled up to the main entrance of Olympia with plenty of fire power. You guys got out just in time. The place was already crawling with the regular security and now they have brought in some of the big guns, though almost everyone is down at the dock so they can take over the ship. There are very few with firepower left at the lab.

Captain Chandler said, "Tex, I have to get to the ship. I could not reach them by my communicator. Who are these people who are so knowledgeable about Granderson's plans and where her people are? "

Tex looked up at the Captain. "I will explain it as fast as I can, but first we have to get your family squared away in the safe house and then there is someone you have to meet. We have to get some reinforcements to take over the lab and get Rachel and Lt. Granderson out of there. Then we have to get to the ship with reinforcements. "

The Captain looked sharply at Tex. "Where are we going to get reinforcements, Tex? I am flying completely blind here and that is not how I operate. What the hell is going on here?"

Tex said, "Captain, As I have said, there is someone who is in command of our reinforcements and who knows about what happened with the firefight in the streets and about Granderson and about the death trap, Olympia. He has men inside of Granderson's camp undercover and we have complete intel on what is going on there and on the ship. Believe me. I have been knee deep in convincing this leader of your good intentions and that you were completely stunned by Granderson and her actions. After the fight in the streets and how your men reacted, he was convinced that he can work with our crew to take down Granderson and her thugs.

The Captain was impressed with all of the intel this man had on everything he was doing. Tex said that he even knows about how Burke had to fight off the security guards up where the Captain had discovered how the so called doctors were injecting people with a lethal toxic cocktail designed to end their lives as fast as they came to Olympia. This man, whoever he was, seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere and the Captain was very grateful for that.

Finally, the van turned into a rural road and then into a road, which led through a forest of trees to a large two story house with what looked like a three car garage. There was a large red X painted on the garage. One of the men got out of the van and unlocked the garage door. He opened the garage and the van was driven in.

Everyone was unloaded from the van. One of the men touched a hidden switch and the wall at the back of the garage opened and the whole group stepped into a large freight elevator, which took them down to a sub-basement. Tex told them that this wasn't just a safe house, but had been originally set up as a secret underground bomb shelter against an atomic blast. There were even showers set up for decontamination. Everything was run on solar power. Tex said to the Captain's father that he needed to get all the clothing off himself and the children and get into the showers and wash with soap inside. They would be given clean clothing when they came out on the other side. There were people to help them on the other side of the showers. Tex told the Captain and Burke that they needed to do the same thing, but that their clothing had been pretty well covered. They could put their clothes back on after they had been decontaminated. There was special infrared lighting that could be shined on the clothing to decontaminate it. Tex told them to hurry. After the children and Jed were out of the showers, Burke and the Captain and Tex all went through the decontamination process and were given back their clothes at the end of it. After they were dressed, the Captain looked at his children from a distance. They had been given fresh clothing and were being led off to bed rooms in the sub basement. Ashley was looking back at her father with fear in her eyes because they were with strangers. They were all wearing masks. She was clearly afraid.

The Captain went as close as he was allowed to them. He said, "Ashley, daddy has to go away for a while, but I will be back for you in a few hours. You, dad and Sam will be safe here and it is a place for you to rest until you are all well again. The shot I gave you will make you feel better and better, but you still need to rest for a while and you can't be around other people until all signs of the virus are gone. You will be immune to the virus in just a few hours and the people who are helping you now, will be able to be around you without their masks. You be good and do what they tell you. Daddy will be back soon." He blew her a kiss.

Tom said," Dad, we have to leave now. I have to get Dr. Scott away from that lab and they will be bringing her back here to monitor your recovery until I can get you back to the ship. She is the woman who made the vaccine that I just gave you and the children. I have to get her back. You will all be alright. You need rest to recover from the effects of the virus. Very soon, you will no longer be contagious. Get some rest. I will be back as soon as I can and I will take all of you back to the Nathan James with me."

His dad said, "Tom, be careful."

Tom nodded his head.

Tex said," Now there is someone you need to meet. Tex took them upstairs in the elevator and into the house. There was a man standing there looking at the Captain. Both men were sizing the other up. Tom could tell this man was a leader judging from the way the men around him jumped when he gave any order.

Tex said, "Captain, I would like you to meet the man who has effectively ordered your rescue and will assist us in saving our ship and crew. Captain Chandler, I would like you to meet the man who is known as Thornwald,"

The Captain looked stunned as did Burke, "You mean Thornwald, who Granderson called the Warlord?"

Tex said, "The same. The only thing is these guys are the good guys and Granderson is a little Hitler, with her death scientists, who pick and choose who lives and who dies , her death camps, her torture chambers and her elite police.

The Captain said, "Thornwald, I am happy to make your acquaintance, I think. We have been so bamboozled with Granderson, that I am a little afraid to hope you are for real. Since you rescued me, Burke here and my family, I am very grateful to you. From what Tex tells me, you have an extensive intelligence network. You literally know every move I have made since we got here and you seem to have a handle on a way for me to get all of my people back on my ship. What is in it for you? I am sure you are not risking your people without some idea of reward."

Thornwald finally spoke, "Captain, it is I who am happy to make your acquaintance and find that you are against what Granderson is all about. We were afraid you and your people would join her and make her stronger. We thought we would be enemies. With your fire power, that could be a problem for us. With her having the cure and the rest of us not, then she could gain great power and move out of this area and expand. I could not allow that. All of my Intel is letting us know we do not have much time, but we can do a lot if we work together. Granderson's men are in the process of taking over your ship and crew, which we need to stop, but she has left very few people guarding her lab and the whole operations facility. There were some even sent to hunt for you and your family at Olympia. That is good for us, but we must move fast. I don't have much time to explain all of what I am, which I have done with Tex, so I hope you can go on his gut feeling about me, because I don' t have near enough time to do it now. I can explain some of it to you on the way to the labs. My men inside are telling me that we must hurry, because, Granderson has had a big argument with your Dr. Scott who developed the vaccine and she will not tell them her formula, now that she found out about the toxic cocktail they are giving the people at Olympia to speed along their demise. They have taken her to the basement, along with Granderson's daughter, one of the members of your crew, who also refuses to give up any information about the location of the doctor's secret ingredients for the vaccine. We need to get them out of there fast, Captain."

Captain Chandler said, "What is in the basement?"

Thornwald said, looking down. They have cells down there, but also that is where they do their interrogations. We need to leave now. My men are ready to take over the lab and to take Granderson down; you will go to the basement and get Dr. Scott out, along with your Lt. Granderson.

Captain Chandler said. "Let's go. Thornwald, do you think you could get any of that equipment out of the lab. We need to make more vaccine. It was our intention to use this lab to make large quantities to give to everyone. It is a cure, not just a vaccine. I also need to get Dr. Scotts CDC samples back if they are still in the case. It is not all of what she needs, but until we find a real lab that equipment will help her develop more of the vaccine on the ship. I don't know if Granderson's people have used up the supply of vaccine we had, but if not you and your people are welcome to have some of it. There is not near enough for your population, but eventually, if they want to use Olympia as the place to go to get the cure, it will be an actual cure, not a death trap."

They were all loaded into a couple of the vans, and they were taking the grey van along to bring back, Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson along with any wounded they might have after the fight.

Thornwald continued speaking with the Captain as they were on their way to the Lab. "Yes, Tex told me all about your development of the vaccine. It could certainly be valuable to us. You don't know how close he came to being shot when we first discovered him with his weaponry, though he wasn't in uniform. They brought him to me first and He was very helpful, once he heard what had happened to you and your men when you went after your family.

He also heard the Intel come in about what was happening on the ship and to Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson. Dr. Scott evidently told the old lady just what she thought of her and it did not go over well, since her own daughter told her mother that the Captain would never let her have what was on the ship, when he found out what she was doing to people. Granderson's daughter was taken to the basement right along with Dr. Scott.

It is amazing that she would do that to her own daughter. The old lady is really crazy. We need to take her out."

The Captain said quickly, "What does she do to people who are taken to the basement?"

Thornwald took a deep breath before he continued. "They are interrogated, often tortured, Captain."

The Captain had turned white." Oh my God, Rachel. Thornwald, I have to get there, now. How far are we from the lab? I thought they would be taken to cells and she would be questioning them."

Thornwald looked down, Dr. Scott really insulted Granderson. She called her a monster, which she is. She told Dr. Scott. "I will show you what a monster I am."

He added," I don't think she will kill them, but they may not be in the best shape when you get to them."

Granderson looked at the white pallor of the Captain. He said, "Are you alright Captain?

Captain Chandler looked down. He said I just lost my wife to the virus, today and I don't need Dr. Scott, the most valuable Scientist in the world hurt by that maniac. Please tell your people to hurry."

It was no more than 10 minutes later that they pulled up to an area away from the large complex that was their target. to the Captain Chandler, it seemed like an hour. Thornwald was met by a number of his men. They all took a different route which got them to the side of the building. They used a communication devise and a side door was opened by one of the Thornwald's inside men. All of the men with them came into the building from that door. It was probably an emergency exit which was kept locked. The Captain looked up and saw a camera above their heads. Something had been put over it so that there was nothing that could be seen by anyone looking at a monitor.

Thornwald ordered 3/4th of the party to go to the upper levels, where the labs, and Granderson's quarters were. He ordered several of his men to accompany the Captain, Tex and Burke to the basement area. Their intel was quite good and one of Thornwald's inside people met them at the stairwell and led them down a hallway.

Suddenly, a woman's scream was heard. It was a scream of agony and it ripped the Captain's heart asunder. The Captain and the other men burst into the room where the scream had come from and a terrible scene met their horrified eyes.

Both Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson had their wrists bound above their heads and were suspended by leather straps from the ceiling pipes. Their feet were barely touching the floor. They had both been stripped and water had been thrown over them. There was a drain for the water to flow out almost where their feet would touch. There were two men in the room and one was poised to use an electrode on Rachel, when The Captain shot him through the head. Tex took the other man out just as fast. Another one of the men with them disconnected the electrode before anyone could be electrocuted by it.

The Captain ran right to Dr. Scott and he picked her up around the waist and held her close to him, shielding her from the view of the other men in the room and taking the pressure off of her wrists, which were no longer supporting her weight. He screamed the order to Thornwald's men." Cut them down!"

The fury in his voice was quite evident. There was no doubt that he was in charge of this part of the mission. He tucked his gun into his pants and unzipped his leather jacket, getting it off one shoulder. He then shifted Rachel to his other arm, and his jacket dropped to the floor. He shifted Rachel enough to unbutton his BDU jacket. Tex, who came up next to him, pulled the Captain's uniform jacket off of him. By this time, Thornwald's man had cut her down from the restraints that were holding her wrists. The Captain and Tex immediately got Rachel into the Captain's uniform jacket. It was so large on her small body that it covered her down to the middle of her thighs. Tex went to help Burke with Alisha.

The Captain looked at Rachel and she was almost unconscious. Now that he had his other hand free, he picked her up supporting her under her knees as well, He held her close, her head rested on his chest. He spoke to her softly, "Rachel, It's Tom, I've got you, now. You are going to be alright. Rachel, can you hear me? I'm right here."

Her eyelids started to flutter and she said, " Captain, I didn't tell them anything. I knew you would come. Don't let go of me, Tom, please. She was almost whimpering with reaction to the pain she had suffered. She lifted her arms around his neck, holding on to him as if she were a child. He could feel the weight of her head as it rested against his shoulder. He could feel her small body quivering with shock.

He looked over at Burke and saw that he had done the same thing with Lt. Granderson. She was wearing Burke's uniform jacket. The Captain spotted what looked like a pile of what was left of their clothes and shoes and he told one of Thornwald's men to pick them up. Tex picked up the Captain's leather jacket on the floor and they left the room.

The Captain was holding himself together. He was so angry and worried about Rachel.

The thought of what they had done to her was bad enough. He had seen some of the burns on her body. She must be in so much pain. He was almost in shock. He was holding her so tight He could finally feel her body stop quivering and to relax as he held her and she got warmth and strength from his body.

They followed Thornwald's men out of the building. He could hear firing from the upper floors along with some screams. Thornwald's men were coming out of the building, some with wounds of their own. The wounded would go back to the safe house with the two women. Thornwald looked at Rachel in the Captain's arms and also at Lt. Granderson. He said. It looks like she made good on her promise. How are they Captain? He looked into the Captain's face and saw true concern and anger in his flashing blue eye's. Captain, you need to come with me and my men to the dock. We have to take care of getting your people back on the ship. There is no time to lose. We have destroyed her lab and Granderson is dead. I got out all of the lab equipment for you to take back to your ship and there is a CDC bag. I hope that is what you need."

"Thank you, Thornwald." He was still holding on to Rachel. He did not want to let her go.

Tex came up to him. Their eyes met. "Captain, I'll take her, now."

The two men locked eyes and there was a certain understanding that passed between them. Tex said gently, "Captain, let me take her, You have to go to your ship, now."

The Captain knew he had to let her go. The Captain gave him a look that Tex knew he would never forget." Guard her with your life, Tex!"

Tex nodded, pledging, "With my life, Captain!"

Tom started to pass her as gently as possible to Tex.

Tex said, "Rachel, I've got you….. Now, let go of his neck. ...…Rachel….. he has to go back to the ship…. They are under attack, Rachel…...You must let go of his neck…... that's it. I won't let anything happen to you, I will take you to a safe place and I will stay there with you until he comes back. I promise you, Rachel. He will come back for you."

After Rachel let go of his neck, the Captain passed her to Tex. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He had not had a chance to carry Darien to safety, today. He just did not want to let go of Rachel also. It was almost like letting go of your life jacket, when you knew you were drowning.

Little did he know that Rachel was feeling something quite similar. She had felt so safe in his arms. She was wearing his uniform Jacket and she could smell his clean masculine scent as it covered her naked body. She was so shaken and in shock and the burns on her body were painful. Just being in his arms made such a difference. She knew nothing could hurt her now. She had not wanted to be passed to Tex, but she knew the Captain, had to save the ship now. She knew that Tex would not lie to her. Tom would come back for her and he would take her back to the ship.

Thornwald was watching this and the Captains face. He said, realizing how much this woman really meant to him. She will be Ok, once she gets to the safe house. There is a doctor there and he will take good care of her and Lt. Granderson. Burke had passed Lt. Granderson to one of Thornwall's men. The Captain turned to Lt. Granderson. He touched her shoulder lightly as he gave her a reassuring smile "You are both to be commended Alisha. I am so proud of you."

Alisha, who was quite shaken up herself after also being tortured, gave him a small smile. His approval meant so much to her. He and the Nathan James were her only family now. "Thank you Captain, for coming for us."

The Captain looked at her directly, his blue eyes gentle and kind. "There is no way I would ever leave two of my greatest assets in this place. You were very brave and you will be back on the ship as soon as we can secure it."

Alisha said, "Go Captain. Don't worry about us. Dr. Scott and I will be fine, once we get these burns taken care of. We will both be waiting for your return."

The Captain looked one last time at Rachel, now resting in Tex's arms, her head on his chest. Her eyes were looking directly at him as the Captain stepped closer to her. He said, "Rachel, the place you are going is a safe house. My family is there. They are recovering from the virus,"

Her eyes filled with tears of joy. Oh Tom, I am so happy they are all safe. You must be so happy." She looked at him and saw the pain and tears in his eyes as he said." I was too late to save her, Rachel. I was too late."

He could feel himself start to lose control and he knew he had to snap out of it. He said, "I have to go now. I will be back for you and my family soon. He turned away from her and joined Thornwald and the other men. Thornwald led the Captain and Burke back to the vehicle they had come in. All of the men who had taken the lab were now in route with them to the Nathan James.


	14. Chapter 14 The Safe House Part 2

Part 2 ( The Safe House)

If you have not read Part 1, be sure to read it before you read this. Again, I updated fairly soon after the last chapter. Some may have missed it.

Chapter 14

When the grey van pulled into the garage at Thorwald's safe house, there were men and women who helped get the wounded from the raid of Granderson's Lab into the large elevator and down to the sub-basement. Tex stayed with Rachel and Lt. Granderson while they were put on stretchers and taken into a large area, where they were evaluated, along with about 3 other men, who had been wounded in the attack on the Amy Granderson's Compound. The men had been shot, so they were more critical than Rachel or Alisha.

The Chandler family was in a special area, which was separated from all the other facility, because, even though, after having the injection of the cure, they were probably not contagious, they were still recovering from the virus, They were all starting to feel much better , but their clothes would have been contaminated, which is why they were taken out and burned. The people who were attending them wore Hazmat protection, just in case.

The team had known that the Captain's family would be brought here and they had brought over some clothes for them, from the Good Will stash they had collected at their main facility in the city. This was for people who Thorwald's men found, who were not infected, who they could keep in their safe zone. Those people were not kept here. This was strictly for short term stays and medical attention .

They had not even had any extra clothing for Rachel and Lt. Granderson. They knew they were coming, but did not know that anything had happened to their clothing. This was not a real trauma center or hospital or anything like it. It was all make do with what ever supplies they could pick up from real medical facilities which had been abandoned. They had taken as many drugs and instruments, gloves and paper exam gowns as they could get, but these would just last as long as they had them. They were very afraid of when everything ran out and they no longer had the medical supplies they would need.

After Rachel and Alisha were examined by the medical team and their burns treated, they were given what was left of their clothing which had been picked up as they had left the basement. Their clothes had been cut off of them at the Lab, with a knife for effect in order to frighten and humiliate them. Alisha and Rachel were left with nothing they could actually wear, except for their shoes. After they were treated ,they put on the uniform jackets back on, that the Captain and Lt. Burke had given them at the lab. Alisha's BDUs were in shreds, completely useless. Fortunately, their burns were not bad. The torture had mainly been from the pain of having the electricity applied at different intensities in various areas of their bodies. The burns were residual around those areas affected, but not severe. They were suffering the aftereffects of the shock of psychological and physical trauma to their bodies and minds.

This safe house was more like a headquarters away from the main headquarters for Thorwald's people, which was in the city. They actually had a place in this underground facility where they could do surgery on the men who had been shot and the medical people they had, fortunately could handle their injuries. It would not have worked for something like heart surgery, but it was not a bad trauma center. No one who had come back with them in the van, died. Rachel wanted to go to the Captain's family so she could check them out. She would be able to tell at what stage they were with their recovery. She let the doctor know who she was and how she could be of help with the family. She was also immune to the virus.

He was a little concerned about her going in there because when she came out she would have to go thru the decontamination process and he did not want her to have to go thru the pain of the showers and the chemicals they used to decontaminate people. He had just treated her burns and they did not need to be aggravated by the decontamination process if it would not be needed shortly. He suggested that she wait until the family was cleared of the virus, so she would be able to see them with out having to go through the other process. She had to wait. She did not think it would be much longer. The doctor wanted both Rachel and Alisha to rest. They had been through a very traumatic experience. Torture was not something you got over that fast. The doctor knew that what these women had been through really had not hit them yet. Rachel did not want to be a baby about it and certainly Alisha, being an officer, didn't.

What they didn't realize was that many men would have broken going through what they had, even though, fortunately, those men, who had been in charge of torturing them in the basement, had not had them too long, before the Captain was there to rescue them.

Tex looked at Rachel, who was now strong enough to stand up on her own, though she was still a little shaky and had to hold on to something. She was standing there in the Captain's uniform jacket, with "CHANDLER" emblazoned across her chest and the insignias of his rank showing clearly on his collar. Tex was realizing that it was always the Captain that Rachel clearly needed. He seemed to be the only one who could calm her, challenge her, make her angry, make her laugh or who could rescue her. It was such a strange thing to witness with the two of them. Tex remembered, as he, himself was holding Rachel against his chest, as the Captain had turned to her, before he left for the ship. The Captain had told Rachel that his family was at the safe house, where she would be taken. Tex had seen Rachel cry, in happiness, when she knew the Captain had found his family. The Captain had almost been in tears himself, when he had to tell her that he had been too late to save his wife. Rachel was so sad about that. Tex had felt her give a sob against his chest, when the Captain had said this to her. The Captain had to turn away to regain control of himself.

Even though Tex had wondered, after the Vyerni, if there was something between the the Captain and Rachel, it was clear that the Captain was really devastated that he had lost his wife, today and so was Rachel. That being the case, they could not have had anything going on, at least not physically. It was clear that Rachel had wanted the Captain to find his family, all of them.

One thing was sure, however, the Captain felt absolutely responsible for Rachel's safety and it was also clear they had a bond that went beyond friendship. Tex knew that both the Captain and Rachel trusted him and considered him to be a close friend, but he knew today, that Rachel never had an interest in him as a man. Tex knew that even though Rachel had not wanted him to leave, after he kissed her before walking out of the Lab, earlier today, she had not stopped him.

Now after what he had seen today, he realized that she had not wanted him to leave, because she really valued his friendship and his loyalty to her and to the Captain. It had been wishful thinking on his part to think she ever held romantic feelings for him. Still, he knew that when the Captain had asked him to guard Rachel with his life, he had pledged to do just that and he had meant it. Tex knew he loved Rachel, even though he realized today, that she could never love him, not in that way, but only as one loves a dear friend. That shook him a bit, but he had suspected it for a while now.

He also knew now that the Captain had spoken the truth to him, when they were in the ocean, before they were captured by the Russians, when he said that he was only afraid of dying without seeing his wife and children again. He had not lied to him about that and he had not played him, while having a thing with Rachel. Had the Captain, been able to save his wife, today, he would never have even considered leaving her for Rachel. That he knew for a fact, after seeing the Captain's pain.

He knew something had happened when Rachel had kissed the Captain, when passing the note on the Vyerni. There had been something there, maybe because they had never had physical contact before, when they clearly felt something for each other, but betrayal of him, was never in the Captain's mind. The Captain was as startled by Rachel's action as he was. Granted something had happened at the time of the kiss, to both Rachel and the Captain, but it did not involve betrayal of him or Darien.

Both Rachel and the Captain were honorable people and he was proud to be close friends with both. He now knew where he stood with her and he would have to deal with it . He wanted a woman who would love him and he would find her someday. Rachel had reawakened something in him that had left him open to love again and for that he was grateful. For now, he would gladly guard her with his life and he would continue to do so as long as he was with the Nathan James. He would also guard the Captain's family with his life.

Now that he looked at Rachel standing there in the Captain's jacket, whether the two of them realized it or not, it was clear that Rachel belonged with the Captain, if not now, some time in the future. He could not deny it to himself any longer. Neither of them seemed to realize it, at least not, today. That was not surprising under the circumstances.

The doctor had made sure that Rachel and Alisha each were on their assigned beds and they were trying to sleep. Tex sat on a chair waiting for word from the ship. Rachel was sound asleep and she really needed it, so he did not disturb her

He had just drifted off to sleep himself, when he heard a commotion. The elevator was in motion again and the door opened and Master Chief Jeter was brought into the trauma area on a stretcher. Danny was with him, along with one of Thorwald's men. The medical team was with him almost instantly. They must have been waiting for him. Tex had heard that the Master Chief was wounded from some of the intel the Thorwald's people had on the firefight, when the Captain was trying to get to Olympia to find his family.

Tex went up to Danny who was standing there waiting for word from the surgical team. Danny looked glad to see someone he knew here.

Danny told Tex exactly what had happened, from the time he left the Captain after the firefight in the street with Granderson's Police thugs. He had spent time looking around for something that might have been any kind of a medical supply, but to no avail. They worked their way to the docks, but he had to take side streets to stay off the main drag, since he did not want to run into any of Granderson's Police.

He had tried to get as close to the docks as he could, but that was really not close at all. It was just too dangerous. He had pulled up in an alley to try to stay out of sight and he needed to make sure that the Master Chief's arm was not too bad. He did not want him to bleed out. He made a pressure bandage to keep the bleeding in check. He needed a hospital, but he knew he could not go back to the lab after they had killed so many of Granderson's men. He told the Master Chief to wait for him and he went to scout the area a bit. He had his gun with him and he'd been given a leather jacket to wear to cover his uniformed look. He was grateful for the warmth as it was beginning to get late in the day. He was just turning into a corner when he was surrounded by a group of armed men. He was outnumbered and had to raise his arms. These men were not in uniform like Granderson's men. One of the men said, " Are you from the ship?"

Danny said, " Who are you?"

The other man said, " I asked you a question. I can see you are wearing a uniform under that State Trouper Jacket. We need to know if you are from the ship or are you one of Granderson's men. " They took his gun.

Another unzipped Danny's jacket. " He is the Navy Seal. You are from the ship. You have another man with you who was wounded. We have been trying to find you."

Danny was mystified, "Who are you and how do you know I have someone with me who is wounded?"

The leader of the group said, " We have inside people at Granderson's headquarters and we heard all about the firefight you had with Granderson's men. We are here to help you. Our leader met up with one of your guys. He let us know that after the firefight, it was clear the Navy ship was not on Granderson's side. Your Captain and some of your men have helped us take over Granderson's lab and now we need to help you get control of your ship, which is being boarded by Granderson's men. Captain Chandler said to watch out for you and your Master Chief, because he was wounded. We have a safe house with doctors who can help him."

Danny said, " Is there a way I could speak to my Captain to verify what you are saying?"

The man got on his communications devise. He said that this was a secure line. Soon Danny was able to speak with Captain Chandler. The Captain said, "Is that you Danny?"

Danny said, " Yes, Sir."

The Captain asked, " Danny, how is the Master Chief?"

Danny said somewhat worried, " Sir, he needs medical attention and I haven't found any, until these men surrounded me and let me know there is some kind of a safe house. Sir, do you want me to go with them? It sounds like I am needed on the ship, but I am not sure how to get aboard yet. It looks like Granderson's men are everywhere."

Then Captain said," I am working on that with this group of men, under their leader ,Thorwald. His men helped me get my family to safety and to get Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson out of the Lab. They are at the safe house with my family. I want you to take the Master Chief there for now. They have good medical help at the safe house.. Tex is there also, so the two of you can guard all of our people there, until I can get back to get you out. Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson are also injured. My family is recovering from the virus, so I do need you to go there and help Tex guard everyone."

Danny said, "Yes, sir."

Danny brought this group of men back to the vehicle that they had come in and they took the Master Chief out of it helped him to walk with them. They told Danny that the car they were in had a tracking devise in it and they were amazed that he hadn't been picked up yet. Granderson's men must have been too busy with the plans to take over the ship. They took Danny and the Master Chief to another vehicle which was hidden inside an abandoned parking garage and they were on their way to the safe house."

Tex brought Danny up to date with what had happened to Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson and with how Thorwald's men had taken over the Lab and how Amy Granderson had been killed. He let Danny know about the Captain's family and how his wife had not made it. Danny knew that the Captain must be suffering with his wife's loss.

They both sat down to await the word on the Master Chief.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel was awaked by the shrill scream of a child. She jumped out of bed instinctively and for a minute was not aware of where she was. Her mind cleared as she looked around and realized she was in the safe house and the scream must have come from one of Captain Chandler's children. She steadied herself and made her way toward the sound. Tex joined her from where he had been waiting to find out about the Master Chief.

They could both hear a child crying . They walked down the hall to the area where the Chandler family was being kept. Tex could see Tom's father trying to comfort Ashley, the Captain's daughter, who was sobbing in his arms. " Grandpa, I want my mommy back. She should not be gone Grandpa. I thought I saw her."

Jed was saying to her, " Ashley, you just had a bad dream. Everything will be alright. You hear Grandpa? You can go back to sleep, now."

It was at this point that Rachel walked in with Tex. He said to Jed,

"Jed, is everything alright?"

Jed said, "Ashley had a nightmare. She will be alright, but she just had a scare."

Sam, her little brother came to stand by his sister. He placed his head on her arm and said, "Don't cry, Ashley. It will be alright. I'm here with you."

Rachel saw this brave this little boy, who was trying to tell his older sister that he was there for her, so everything would be alright. She immediately saw the Captain reflected in the face and the actions of his young son. It made her heart go out to him. This sweet brave little boy was so much a combination of the Captain and his Darien. Rachel had to physically control her desire to run to him and hold his small body to her chest. It was so clear he was missing his mommy, but was trying so hard to be brave for his sister. How much he was already like Tom.

Tex fortunately took control of her attention so she could break the very emotional feelings she was having for the Captain's family right now.

Tex said. "Jed, This is Dr. Scott. She is the doctor who found the cure for the virus. She was injured earlier or she would have been with you sooner. Jed looked at Rachel, who, he noticed immediately, was wearing his son, Tom's uniform jacket, with very little else. He blinked.

Rachel said " Mr. Chandler, I am so sorry I was not able to be with you from the start. You have had the vaccine and by now, you are, I am sure, not contagious anymore. This must be Ashley and Sam."

Dr. Scott went right to Ashley, taking her into her arms. Ashley, I am Dr. Scott, I am here to take care of you . You all are going to be fine now."

Ashley was looking at the jacket that Dr. Scott was wearing in horror. She cried, " You have my Daddy's uniform jacket, Has something happened to him? Oh no, Is he alright?, Where is my daddy? He said he would come for us." She was crying again.

Rachel said, "Oh no, Ashley, sweetheart, don't worry. Your daddy is fine. He is trying to get things set for you on his ship. He will be here before too long. Would you like me to tell you how Tex here and your Daddy rescued me and another officer from where we were being held by some bad people. Would you like me to tell you and Sam about how that happened?"

Ashley said, " Yes, Dr. Scott. Tell us what daddy did?."

Rachel sat on Ashley's bed. She told Sam, to climb up on Ashley's bed so he could hear it also. Sam sat next to Rachel and she put her arm around him, holding him close to her body. "Today, earlier, some really bad people were holding me and Alisha prisoner at the Lab. Alisha is another officer from your father's ship. The bad people had taken our clothing, so we had nothing to wear. Your daddy, Tex here and some other men broke into the Lab, the place where we were being held. Your daddy saw that I didn't have clothes to wear and he gave me his uniform jacket until he can bring clothes from the ship. One of the other officers that was with him gave Alisha his uniform jacket so she would have something to wear. Your daddy and Tex were heroes and we were so grateful that they had come for us. We were hurt, so your daddy sent us here to be with you. He had Tex brought us here to take care of you. I bet you are feeling much better today, aren't you?"

Ashley said. " Oh Dr. Scott, we feel so much better and all of our blisters are gone. We just want our daddy to come back and we miss our mommy. I had a bad dream about her."

Dr. Scott hugged her and Sam and she said 'You are all safe now and you will soon be on your daddy's ship, Now, you will be with him from now on. Even though you are feeling much better, you still need to rest for a while, You will get stronger and stronger and soon you will be completely well, I promise."

Sam said, " You smell like my daddy, Dr. Scott." He had his head against her stomach.

She laughed. " Sammy, you just smell your daddy's uniform jacket. You will have him back soon."

Jed took Tex aside and asked about how the attack on the lab had gone down. Tex let him know. He had surmised that Jed was a military man, so he did not hold back the details. Jed was amazed that Dr. Scott was here with them, now, when she probably should be resting as well. Seeing her in just his son's jacket with nothing on her legs, he knew there was some story behind it. He could not believe the courage of this woman, with all she had been through, was here comforting his grandchildren and reassuring them that their daddy would be back soon. Even in her present state, he could see that she was a beautiful woman and evidently a very strong woman, even as tiny as she was.

After she got them squared away, she turned to him. " Mr. Chandler, you should be feeling much better, but you need to keep the children as quiet as possible for a little longer. How are you feeling?"

Jed looked at her, seeing her sincerity, " I'll be fine, thanks to you. I don't think we had much longer to live, when Tom got to us. I am getting my strength back. How is my son, Dr. Scott? "

Rachel's eyes softened. "The last I saw him, he was as usual, doing what needs to be done. He had literally carried me out of the Lab. I was injured and could not even walk. He wanted to come back to you right away, but he had to go to the ship, which was under attack. He was very upset about loosing Darien. I think he blames himself for being too late to save her. I can tell you that had he changed anything he did to come here earlier, we would not have the cure. Hopefully, he will one day see that. It was not his fault, Mr. Chandler, believe me. He did everything he could have to be here as soon as he could."

Jed lowered his head. " I know that, Dr. Scott. I know how much he loved Darien. He was devastated when I told him she was gone."

He could see, how Dr. Scott's eyes were filled with tears, as she imagined how hurt Tom was, when Jed had told him. She said. "I was so hoping he would get all of you back. I am so glad to meet you and the children. Please know I am just down the hall and I will be checking in on you all soon. If you need anything, send one of the attendants for me. I will tell them you are not contagious. I don't think you were when you actually arrived here, but your clothes would have been contaminated."

She went back to her bed, after being quite drained from her experience with Tom's Family. She knew she herself needed to rest a bit more. Alisha was still resting.

The Master Chief was out of surgery and he was going to be fine. Danny and Tex were all very relieved as was Alisha when she found out. The Master Chief was not yet awake from his surgery. Rachel was thinking that these people had helped so many of the people from the ship and Tom's family. They had been so helpful, though she had almost been afraid that these people might tend to be not what they seemed, like Amy Granderson's men and women had been. She was a bit worried about Tom, because he had so much on his mind, but he always managed to get whatever needed to be done, completed. She sat down on her bed and lay back on the pillow to think but was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

( Please give me some reviews to let me know if you like the way this fiction is going I really had never thought I would even attempt to deal with this whole cliff hanger. I just suddenly had some strategic ideas of how it might work out. This is all AU (Alternative Universe), because I am sure the writers for the show have already figured out how this will happen and it has probably already been filmed. Still I would love hearing what you think of how this is working out. write.) Part 3 will be about getting the Captain and Crew back in control of the Nathan James. I think you might be surprised by how this one works out.)


	15. Chapter 15 Back to the Nathan James Part

Disclaimer: I do not own TLS or have any affiliation with TNT. I have no knowledge of how the second season will be accomplished. The following is my version of what might happen. You can call it AU (alternative Universe). Hope you like it.

Chapter 15 Back to the Nathan James Part 3

This takes us to the morning that the Nathan James had docked in Baltimore Harbor.

Right after the landing parties, including the Captain, Rachel, Tex, the Master Chief, Green and Burk and of course Alisha Granderson had left in the landing crafts and had been driven off from the docks to Amy Granderson's Headquarters, the remaining State Police Detail were invited to go out to the Nathan James for a friendly visit, as guests of Commander Slattery. The detail was lead by Amy Granderson's first in command, the Captain of her State Police, who was acting as the head of the government forces at this point, or so it seemed.

The State Police captain seemed like an incredibly likable fellow and Commander Slattery was delighted to show him around the Nathan James. He also got a tour of the lab, where Quincy showed him around and even gave him his virus inoculation.

Mike had given Bacon instructions to keep their guests supplied with mugs of coffee, because his men were stationed as guards around the deck of the ship to be aware of any potential problems with an Overlord, called Thorwald. Mike wanted to make sure these men who had to guard the area had plenty of coffee and some of Bacon's "homemade" donuts.

Bacon therefore had a lot of interaction with these guards throughout the earlier part of the day. Bacon himself was overseeing the Wardroom and also prepared a nice lunch for their guests. He had one of his sailors carry the tray of coffee and donuts to the guards as well as to the Commander and any of their own officers who were around their guests. Bacon accompanied this sailor to judge how much more he might need. After a while, the State Police guards became accustomed to Bacon and the sailor being around.

Commander Slattery and the other officers were going out of their way to show their guests how proud they were of the Nathan James. It was very good to see new people around and thinking that they may have found a home base where the crew could search for their families. The crew was very excited.

Bacon, as Captain Chandler and a few others knew, was a master chess player and had always excelled as a champion in chess matches in various parts of the country, when all things had been normal. His mind worked strategically. He could not help it. He was aware of the placement of just about everything on the ship. He always could think 10 steps ahead of whatever move anyone could make and no one on the ship saw things in exactly the same way as he did.

During the day, Bacon had gradually become aware that something was amiss regarding the State Police detail that had been left on the Nathan James. He had noticed certain things that made him a little bit suspicious of these new visitors. They seemed friendly, but they never relaxed their holds on their AK47's. The Captain was seemingly very friendly, but bacon noticed how he was marking, with his eyes, everything around him. Maybe it was just his police training, but even when Mike was looking away, Bacon noticed the Captain was counting the personnel and their location. He would ask questions about their armaments in very clever ways.

Bacon noticed that he would give his guards a slight nod of the head when he wanted them to be aware of certain things. These guards would be looking all around, always on the alert, not so much for danger, but to be noticing all areas and locations of doors passageways etc., on the ship. Bacon became aware that they were actually 'casing the joint', so to speak. They were casing the Nathan James. That became very clear to Bacon. He started noticing a pattern in of the way the guards were placing themselves. They were there to guard against invaders, but all their attention was on the ship, the deck and the ship personnel. He said to himself, "This does not look good and I don't think the XO notices a thing."

Several hours after lunch, Bacon again noticed the police captain nodding and making certain types of eye contact with his men, as he walked around the deck. The men straightened up and were at attention to where they were to go, separating to both sides of the ship's deck, at a precise distance between each other. He measured the firepower of their guns and could see immediately that they had some plan. It looked like they wanted control of the whole deck, and their plan was starting to get serious and very obviously they were up to no good. Bacon needed to speak to the XO, alone, but there was no way to do it.

He finally left and started to think about what he could do if they tried something. He went back to the Galley and ordered more hot coffee with a different type of pastry. He and the sailor went out on deck again.. As he left that area, he noticed one of the guards had stationing himself outside of the entrance to the bridge. Whatever they were planning seemed to be immanent, because the XO was on the bridge with the captain of Police, proudly showing him the bridge.

Many years ago, when he had just joined the Navy, Bacon had seen the movie, "Under Siege" with Steven Seagal. He loved that movie because it was about a Cook, who was a former Navy SEAL, who had saved his ship after it was boarded by terrorists. This cook had single handedly saved his ship by using his martial arts and special forces training.. This movie was one of the favorites of the crew and was in the ships library of movies that could be viewed. He knew for a fact that it was one of Captain Chandler's favorites as well. The unique thing about the plot of that movie was that the terrorists never saw the counter attack coming, not from the ship's cook.

From that point, long ago, Bacon, on his own time, whenever he was stationed on land duty at a base or when he was on leave, would continue his martial arts training. He swore to himself, that no ship he was ever assigned to would be boarded or taken over by an alien group, not if he had anything to say about it. He studied some very unusual types of martial arts and he studied under a Grand Master of Dim Mak, a type of medical martial arts, which was also used at times for combat martial arts. It had to do with pressure points on the body. When he was alone, he would practice his martial arts in the ships gym and other areas, never doing it when anyone else was around. Much of it was mental training. Because of his mind working many steps ahead of his actions measuring each possible response or variation, so he always had a counter move, should he need it.. What he loved about Dim Mak was that some very small moves could be devastating and also extremely quiet. He also was fascinated with the healing moves, which involved using pressure points on the body.

He had somehow always believed that there would come a time when this training would prove to be very valuable to his Captain and crew.

First of all, he did not know for sure what they were planning, but he had already figured out at least 10 scenarios of where they could be taking this thing. All of them started with that captain of the State Police taking over the XO on the bridge. He only prayed that the captain of the Police would not kill the XO. His logic told him that the XO was probably safe at least for the start of what they were planning.

He knew he could use his basic plan of action, no matter which tactic they would try, but he would need some specific help. He was able to contact all of the officers that Danny and Burk had been training in Navy Seal tactics. He talked to each separately about what he'd observed. His points were very convincing and he was confident about what actions needed to be taken. The officers could see, after it was pointed out to them, that everything Bacon had said was taking place. He let them know he had a particular martial arts move which would paralyze and knock out each of the guards, while arming each of the officers with the AK 47 that the guard had been holding. The guards would not die or be permanently paralyzed, but they would be unconsicous for a number of hours, or until Bacon performed the antidote for his initial move. If Bacon did not perform the antidote, all of the guards would die.

By the time Bacon finished his explanation and they saw the look in his eyes, all of the officers were ready to follow him, if anything happened that looked like their guests were going to try something. He knew that many of these officers were very young and new to the Navy Seal training, but he was pretty sure they would do what he needed them to do and his normally jovial face was dead serious. They started to pay attention to what he was telling them and they told him they would be waiting at the appointed place for his signal if anything happened. Bacon told them they were not to try to get their guns or any other weapon, or they would be a target. He said he would make sure they had what they needed when the time came. Now that they were alerted, they, too, started to notice the placement of the guards. They began to realize this was not to be taken lightly.

Bacon told him that he would have to use the coffee ploy to move around the deck, so to be watching for him. He would nod to them when he was sure of which plan they would be using. He was sure he had the attention of all the men he had contacted and that they would be where he needed them to be. He had worked out in his head how it would work if all worked like clockwork, but he also knew that something could happen and someone might not be where he needed and he would have to use secondary people. He alerted a few others as back up in case anyone was taken out or was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It would be time for dinner soon, but he had told his cooks not to start anything cooking now.

He looked up at the Bridge and thought he heard a gunshot. There was no one else around him, except his sailor with the coffee. On the deck and he quickly was walking along with his coffee tray, as if nothing unusual was happening. He knew the guard outside the door to the Bridge would be looking down to see if he had heard the shot. As he was about to round the corner, he and the sailor heard a secondary shot. Now he was really worried. He was wondering who was shot. He went down to medical to see if he could find Dr. Rios. He found him and filled him in on what he had expected. He let him know that there was probably one to two people shot on the bridge. Bacon told the doc to come with him and he would show him a place to hide close to the bridge so he could help whoever was hurt, but he could not do it until the time was right.

Suddenly, the XO voice could be heard over the com system." This is your XO speaking . All crew members are to report to the main deck, immediately. Repeat. all crew members and officers are to report to the main deck immediately! You will wait there for further instructions!"

The XO's voice had sounded strained and tight, nothing like his usually lilting tones. Bacon knew this was it.

Bacon moved to the area he was to meet the officers who were now mingling with the other crew members heading for the main deck. He gave the officers the nod an told them to wait for him. He quickly got to the other side of the ship from inside P-ways. When he reached the officers in the same spot on the opposite side of the ship, he quickly laid out his plan. They would start taking out one guard at a time from the back to the front. He took two officers walking behind him mingling with other crew members. He had his sailor with the tray of coffee mugs in front of him.

They approached the first guard and offered him coffee. Before he could stop and tell them to keep moving, Bacon had touched him, using two fingers, placed at precisely the right spots and with precisely the right pressure, on the back of his neck. It would later be described as the "Spock" move", because it looked exactly like the move "Spock" had used in "Star Trek" to completely imobilize the person it was used on. One of the officers caught the guard and the other took his gun as he collapsed. One officer stayed at that location, with his AK47 down so it would not be so noticible. Before dragging him off to the storage area, they removed the guard's leather uniform jacket and the Nathan James officer left in his place, put it on. Now they would look the part, if either of the forward guards looked back. The other officer dragged the guard to the storage compartment Bacon had opened for them. This officer got the help of another crew member.

As they were dragging the first guard away, another two officers had moved up to where Bacon was taking out the next guard. This was done as smooth as clockwork. All officers made eye contact with bewildered crew members who knew something was going on. They put their fingers to their lips and everyone passed it on who was anywhere near the area of action. Many actively covered with their bodies the action of what was taking place.

The 3rd guard was not hard because the other crew members were hiding the two officers and even Bacon and the sailor when they were fairly close to him. Bacon got behind him and made his move, before he was even asked about the coffee. The 3rd guard was dispatched and was dragged off, after this was accomplished.

Bacon and the sailor with the tray went to the opposite side of the ship to the officers who were waiting. He let them know the other side of the ship was secure. Bacon and the officers proceeded to take out all 3 guards on this side of the ship in short order and the other crew members carefully helped get them into the storage closets. By the time this was done, the whole desk was now back in the hands of the Nathan James Crew. Bacon had let the officers know that everyone had to stay on the desk as they were ordered until they could take back the bridge. Bacon had told the officers with keys to the gun stores, to open them and be sure all officers and crew who would usually be wearing them should be armed and ready.

With a couple of officers, who were now armed and waiting for the opening, Bacon made his way to the Bridge. He had to make sure that the guard outside the Bridge could open the door for them, since they would never make it in with out that. He and his sailor with the coffee approached the Bridge. Bacon said," Good evening sir, The XO said that your captain required some coffee, so I have brought enough for all of them and for you, if you'd like some."

The man seemed a little surprised, but he opened the door to the bridge and Bacon and the sailor walked right in as his officer said. "Here is the coffee you ordered sir."

Before the Captain of Police could tell him that he had not ordered any coffee, Bacon had moved like lightning and had dropped the captain in his tracks. The other policeman was grabbed from behind by the waiting officers, who had hand guns in his ribs. He wasn't going anywhere.

Doc Rios was right behind them and was quickly running to Quincy who was on the floor writhing in pain from being shot in the belly. Bacon quickly did another Dim Mak move which took the pain away from Quincy. He could not do anything about the damage, but he fixed it so that the area which was so painful was not hurting anymore. That was as much as he could do. Dim Mak was also known to be used when someone was in pain, by stopping the pain signals going to the brain.

The XO was standing there with his mouth wide open. He did not know what to think about what he had just witnessed. He thought of Spock right away when he witnessed what Bacon had done to the Captian of Police. One of the officers who was standing there with hand guns ready said." The ship is back in our hands Sir, thanks to whole crew is mustered on the main deck as you asked but everyone who has been trained how to use guns is armed and ready. They are waiting on deck because they wanted it to look like we were doing what they wanted. Sir, Bacon had figured out what they were planning, ahead of time and had us all ready to follow his orders when the bridge was taken and you ordered everyone on deck. Sir, it looks like they have the two landing crafts ready to launch from shore. They were probably waiting for that Police Captain's order."

Mike yelled, "That murdering Son of a Bitch killed one of my officers and I don't know how Quincy will survive. I have to try to raise the Captain, now."

He got on the secure communications devise and said, "This is the Nathan James. Captain Chandler, if you can hear me, please acknowledge. Captain Chandler, this is Commander Slattery, Do you read me, Sir ?".

There was static for a minute and he heard Captain Chandler's voice, "This is your Captain, XO. What is your status?. Have you been boarded by Granderson's police? It is our understanding they are planning an attack. I have reinforcements, but we have to get to the ship."

Mike responded, "Captain, we have regained control of the ship, though we do not think Grandersons police know that yet. "

The Captain said," Good work, Mike. All the intel we had said you had been taken over by Granderson's Captain of the State Police. My hat is off to you and our Crew! I am going to come to the port side of the ship, We have a small boat, so we cannot be seen by the Granderson's people. We are running without lights. Have the ladders down so we can climb abord. I have had a lot of help from someone I want you to meet. He helped us escape from Granderson's complex and we all made it out alive, just barely. We have casulties, but no one died. I will tell you more, but it looks like we may have a real fight on our hands. I don't want to lose those landing crafts, but I don't want those Sons of Bitches on my ship. Start moving the crew slowly off the deck and into General Quarters status, but with out the announcement. We want to surprise them, if we can."

Mike said, "How close are you to being ready to come aboard, Captain?"

The Captain said, Mike, we are here. Lower the boarding ladders.!"

Mike had a big grin on his face, when he said ," Aye, Sir."

Captain Chandler was the first one on deck. The crew started to cheer, but the Captain, put his finger to his lips and said to pass it on. He told the closest ones to him, "Start to move off the deck and go into General Quarters status. Man your Battle Stations, but do it quietly. We have some reinforcements on board. Do not shoot them, They are here to help us fight off this force, attacking us."

Thorwald, was the second man on deck and the Captain took him right to the bridge as soon as Burk took charge of the others.

When the Captain walked onto the Bridge, He found a scene he could not believe. Someone yelled "Captain on the Bridge," Nearly all of the people that should have been on the bridge were not there. Quincy, lay bleeding and seriously injured on the floor and Dr. Rios was on the floor trying to treat him, as was Kara. Mike was on the other side of the room, unable to even walk to where the Captain was, for all of the bodies. Bacon was on the bridge and the Captain of the Granderson's State Police was on the floor, at his feet, completely out. There was another one of the crew dead on the floor in another part of the Bridge. The Captain just stood there with his mouth open. It looked like utter chaos, but Mike said they were in command of the ship now.

Finally, Mike stepped to the Captian, over all of the fallen and those who were helping them. Mike said, "We have to clear the bridge so we can get our officers in here to man the guns, if we need them."

The Captain said, "Good God, Mike. I thought you said you had command of the ship. "

The XO said, "We do, but we just got it back and it is a long story. We do not have time to go into it now."

The Captain looked at Bacon. He said, Bacon, What are you doing here? "

Before Bacon could answer, Mike said. Captain, Bacon just saved our ship and crew. I told you it is a long story. Bacon, can you get this Son of a Bitch and put him with the others you captured."

Bacon said, 'Aye Sir."

Bacon motioned to a couple of the young officers who had helped take out the guard outside the Bridge door and they obeyed him, without question, as if he was commanding the operation. They picked up the limp Captain of the State Police and carted him off to one of the storage rooms. Another couple of sailors were called to gently carry Quincy down to the lab, where Dr. Rios could work on him. Mike said that Quincy had been shot in the stomach and was in really dangerous condition and terrible pain, until Bacon has stopped his pain.

The Captain said " How did Bacon do that? Oh, I guess this is more of that long story you have to tell me, when this is all over, huh, Mike, I would also love to hear how my officers are falling all over themselves to follow Bacon's orders to clear that State Police Captain off my bridge."

Mike said, "Yes, Tom. You are not going to believe it. I think Mr. Spock has just joined the crew. I don't even know all of the story myself."

Some sailors were ordered up to carry the man who had been shot and killed initially to sick bay, Now the officers who manned the guns filed in and sat at their consoles and put all their radar and other scanning devised in an operational state. Some of those officers were the ones who had helped Bacon take back the ship. They all greeted Bacon with a deep respect in their eyes, as they filed past him. This was certainly not lost by the Captain, as he looked at all that was happening in amazement.

The Captain turned to Bacon. He looked him right in the eye and said. " Bacon, I may have to give you a battlefield commission, after I hear what you have done, here today. Stand down now. You have done an incredible job. I always knew you had it in you, but I had no idea you would show it in such a dramatic and important way. Be sure, you will be hearing from me, personally, after all this is done."

He placed his hand on Bacon's shoulder looking directly into his eyes and he said, "Thank you, Mr. Bernie Crowley. You have my profound gratitude and respect. I want you to know, that I have never been more proud to have served with anyone on this ship, than I am to have served with you."

Bacon looked back into his Captain's eyes, stood at attention and said. " It was my honor, Sir." He then left the bridge.

In pretty short order it was beginning to look like his Bridge again. The Captain then said,

"Commander Slattery, I would like you to meet Thorwald, the so called Warlorad, that Granderson was talking about. These are the good guys. I had wondered when Granderson said they had broken into the Library of Congress and had stolen the original copy of the Constitution. I was wondering why a Warlord would want that. Now it made since. This man and his people have helped get us back here to the ship and also have given my family a place to rest and recouperate from the virus. He also led a raid on Granderson's Lab and they helped me rescue Dr. Scott and Lt. Granderson. In addition to that, their men saved Danny and the Master Chief who has been wounded. We have a long story to tell you about, when ever we have time to compare stories of this day. Tex made the initial contact with Thornwald and explained what we were trying to do. Thornwald told him how Granderson had double crossed us and was planning to attack the ship. It is his men who will be attacking Granderson's men from the shore and we will be protecting our ship from the attack on this side, when it comes.

Thorwald said. " We did get intel that Granderson has gassed up your ship and your helocoopter. She was planning to move your ship farther North to where they have a FEMA Camp, where they were planning to imprisoned your crew. What was left of your crew would have been slaves who were running the ship"

The Captain said, "Once we get the ship squared away and this battle won, we have to get the rest of our people back from the safe house, where Thorwald and his medical people have helped take care of my family and Dr. Scott, Alisha and the Matster Chief. We could not have done this without his help and his intel people, within Granderson's complex. They were aware of the plan to take over the ship from the very first. That is how they were able to get me back with you, even after all that happened today.".

Dr. Rios came to the bridge and said, Captain, Quincy is really seriously injured. I do not have the surgical skills to be able to hand le what he needs to save. Him. I don't know what more I can do. Even Rachel, if she were here, is not a surgeon."

The Captain looked at Thorwald, "Do you, by any chance have a skilled surgeon, in your group who could handle complicated abdominal surgery? I know it is a big order."

Thorwald said, "We do have someone who was part of the Naval Surgical Core, formerly with Johns Hopkins Applied Physics Lab in Laurel Maryland. He was doing top secret projects which were in combination with NASA and the NAVY. Technically he still is, but there is no military structure. We only use him for severe cases. I can see if we can get him here."

The Captain nodded, a strange look in his eyes. "I would really appreciate any efforts you could make to contact him. Did you say he was with Johns Hopkins APL? Is he with Naval Intelligence? Do you think he would come if we are in a battle?"

Thorwald said, " He is not afraid of working under fire, but he is too valuable for us to loose. In answer to your other question. Yes, He was with APL. I don't know if he was is in Naval Intelligence."

The Captain said, "With what we have to take them out, with our combined forces and the element of surprise, I think he will be relatively safe. He will not be directly in the line of fire. I would be abliged if you could at least ask him if he would consider coming to our aide. We may need him for more than Quincy."

Thorwald got onto his secure line and made a couple of calls. In a few minutes, there was a call back and Thorwald told the Captain, "Dr. Zackary Hayden is on his way ."

.


	16. Chapter 16 Captain to the Rescue

Chapter 16 Captain Chandler to the Rescue

The captain looked at his Bridge which was now back to normal, for being at General Quarters and the deck had been cleared as all personnel were manning their battle stations. Kara was looking thru the scope at the docks. She said," Captain, it seems that Granderson's men have pulled back. They are no longer manning the boats, ready to attack."

He looked up as Thorwald stepped onto the Bridge, after having been escorted by one of his officers to the port side of the ship so he could welcome Dr. Hayden aboard. He and the officer had escorted the Doctor to the sick bay in the Lab area, so that they could get started treating Quincy. Captain Chandler would, under normal circumstances have welcomed a guest like this himself, but with the attack being imminent, he was needed on the bridge, in case he had to direct his gunnery officers. It would be a little tricky so close to shore.

The Captain stepped toward Thorwald and asked about the doctor and if he had arrived safely.

Thorwald said, "Yes, Captain, we got Dr. Hayden on board and took him to the Lab area. He is with Dr. Rios and Quincy and his wife. I think they are preparing for immediate surgery. You can meet him later. Right now, we have another problem that must be addressed immediately. I have received reports that, now that their plan to take over the ship was completely thwarted by your crew and your ship is on full alert, with your people armed and ready to fight, they know they haven't got a chance of taking the ship, so they have changed tactics. They know that Amy Granderson is dead and their lab was taken out and stripped of all vital equipment, which I am happy to say is now being transferred to your ship's lab area.

That group that had been searching for you at Olympia Stadium, returned to the lab and they, unfortunately captured one of my intel people. After torturing him, they now know where we took Dr. Scott and your family. They have replaced Amy Granderson with a new leader and have pulled back their forces from the docks and are now planning to attack the safe house. They want Dr. Scott and your family. They want this ship and everything that is on it, especially Dr. Scott and her formulas and samples. They think if they have your family, you will give them what they want."

He continued, "You and I need to leave now, if we are going to get to the safe house ahead of them. Only a few key people in my organization know the way out of the safe house. Get your people together now. My intel says that Granderson's people have not left to start the attack yet. They are getting their people together and will go by armored vehicles and they may use a helicopter themselves. We must leave now. I will tell you the rest when we are in the air."

Mike had heard all that Thorwald had said. He said," I can take care of things here, Tom."

Captain Chandler said, "Mike, Get Burke and tell him to bring me 4 of our best Seal trainees. Have them meet me on the Helo deck with all the standard guns and dressed for battle, helmets and all. Hopefully they should already be in battle uniforms. Send someone to my quarters to get my gear and have them bring an extra set for Thorwald, including vests."

He continued, "Kara, go to your quarters and get me a pair of Lt. Granderson's BDU uniform pants. You are about Dr. Scott's size. Do you have an extra pair of BDU pants that she could use?"

Kara said," Sir?"

The Captain said, "They were both tortured at the Lab at Granderson's Complex today, God dam it! The Sons of Bitches took all their clothes. They are wearing only our BDU Uniform jackets, Burke's and mine. I don't have time to get something of Dr. Scott's from her quarters, since we do not know where she keeps anything. There will be no time for them to change, but they could put on the pants on the run. I don't want Dr. Scott and Alisha to return to the ship wearing nothing but our uniform jackets. Now, can you get the God damn pants, or not, Kara?"

Kara said, "Aye Sir! I will meet you in the Helo bay."

Mike had heard this and said, "My God, Tom. Are they OK?"

The Captain yelled angrily as he was heading for the door, "What do you think, Mike? Alert the Doctor, I will want him to check both of them out when we get back."

Mike had alerted the helicopter team to be on deck with the engines fired up and ready . The Captain and Thorwald headed to the Helo bay.

Thorwald continued, "Most of my people know nothing about the underground part of the safe house. Even the ones, who work there in the underground part, do not know how to get out of there, if they are attacked from above. If we cannot get them out by helicopter before Granderson's forces arrive, we will have to lead them out through the underground tunnels. Hopefully the helicopter will be waiting for us on the other end. If that is not possible, I will send for my ground forces to get us out from that point. I will be alerted when Granderson's forces are on the move."

The Captain said, "Can we alert our people at the safe house about what is coming? Tex and my top Navy Seal, Lt. Green are at the safe house. I don't want to bring them up until we are there and know we have enough time to get everyone into the helicopter."

Thorwald said," I can get word to them as to what is coming and to have everyone ready to evacuate. You and I will have to get in the elevator, unless the house is already under attack. You can bring one other man and I have two of mine who will be coming to carry your Master Chief, by stretcher, if we have to go the tunnel route. I also have security in that house in the area above who will have to make it appear that they are protecting your family and Dr. Scott and a few others in upper levels of the house. It will buy us a little time, because they want your family and Dr. Scott alive The people we have in the helicopter now will have to stay at the safe house to help my men fight off Granderson's men. It will be very dangerous. After we get your family and the others out of the tunnels, we will come back for the others defending the safe house. None of your men will know anything about the underground part of the safe house or the elevator. In case they are captured, they will not be able to tell where Dr. Scott and the others are. Hopefully we can get back here and your helicopter guns can take out the rest of her forces, before we have too much loss of life..

Within 5 minutes, all people assigned to the safe house mission were at the Helo Bay and they were airboune within another 5 minutes. The helicopter had been loaded with rocket launchers and missle defense bursts set to go off if someone tried to blast them out of the sky with an RPG or rocket launchers from another helicopter. Thorwald now looked like one of the Navy's men with his black attack gear on. He did not put on the helmet and neither did the Captain. Thorwald's men needed to recognize him and the Captain did not want to scare his children, when he saw them.

Thorwald was on his communicator and said. "The safe house has been alerted and so have our underground medical personnel. Tex and Danny are getting your people ready to move, we have the Master Chief on a stretcher.

Xxxxxx

Rachel was resting on her assigned bed, but unable to sleep. Tex and Danny came rushing to her and Alisha. Danny said," I don't want to frighten you, but we have been informed that we must be prepared to leave this place immediately. Get anything you have and be ready. The safe house above will soon be under attack by Granderson's men. The Captain, Burke and Thorwald are in a helicopter from the Nathan James, trying to get here before the attackers arrive. We need to be ready to board the helicopter as soon as it lands. I will go to the Captains family and have them ready."

Rachel said," Danny, I will tell the Chandler family and get them here. You need to get the Master Chief ready."

She rushed off to the area where the Chandler family was resting. She turned on all of the lights and Jed rushed to her. "What is it Dr. Scott?"

She said, something has happened and we need to be ready to leave this place immediately. Ashley and little Sam ran to her. She said to all of them. "Children, your Daddy is coming to take us back to the Nathan James, but we all need to be ready to leave right away. Did they give you any slippers? Go get them on. We will have to ride on a helicopter back to the ship and we won't have much time."

The children ran to get their slippers.

Rachel said "Jed, How strong do you feel? Are you strong enough to run, if necessary? I did not want to frighten the children, but the safe house will be under attack very soon. Tom is trying to get us all out before they get here. We will have to be ready to move very fast. I imagine the children will be carried out, but the Master Chief will have to be taken by stretcher."

Jed asked, "What if my son doesn't get here before the attack."

Dr. Scott said, "I don't know, Jed. I am sure they have alternate plans, knowing, the Captain."

The children were back and clinging to her and their grandfather. Rachel said, "Ok, come with me and stay close to me. Your daddy will be here soon."

The entire group was standing back so that the people going onto the helicopter could be on the elevator immediately as soon as they got the order. Two medical people had the Master Chief on the stretcher ready to go.

Rachel bent down to check the Master Chief. He was awake. She said," Master Chief, are you all set to go?

He said, " You know I am, Dr. Scott. Nothing will stop me until the good Lord is ready to take me. I knew the Captain would get us out of here and back on the ship."

Dr. Scott said, "What are all these people going to do after we leave?"

Danny said, "I don't know, but I am sure there are provisions being made for them."

Dr. Scott, Alisha, Tex , Danny and the Master Chief, all shook hands with the medical staff, which had helped all of them and told them that they would never forget what they had done.

The doctor who had treated her and Alisha said, "Dr. Scott, it has been an honor to treat you and your people. You have the cure and I am sure you plan to use it to cure humanity and that is worth all of our lives, if need by." He had tears in his eyes as did most of his staff and they all broke into applause."

Dr. Scott said, "There will be enough vaccine for everyone here, very soon, thanks to your help. I promise there will be enough for all of your families as well, as soon as I can get to a place I can make more. You have done your part and thank God for all of you. Stay safe."

One of the doctors held his hand up for everyone to be quiet. He was listening to his communicator. The helicopter is landing, but we are getting word that the attackers are no more that about 3 minutes behind them. We will not have time to load before they come. Send up the elevator. We have people coming in clear the way. Thorwald and the Captain are coming down. The helicopter is leaving."

The elevator stopped and the door opened. The Captain, Burke and Thorwald, in full black combat gear stepped out along with two more of Thorwald's men stepped out. The children ran to their daddy, in tears. He held them close to him as he handed his assault riffle to Danny, nodding to him and to Rachel with a tense smile of encouragement on his face. His blue eyes locked with Rachel's and he looked intently at her for a moment, conveying to her, his extreme desire to hold her close and to comfort her, but his focus returned to his children, who also had need of his attention.

Thorwald, closed the elevator door behind him and they could hear rapid gunfire from far up above, through the elevator shafts.

Thorwald held up his hand so that no one would speak. He had their full attention." Many of you have known this day might come and today it has. The location of the safe house has been compromised. That is the bad news. The good news is that nobody who is upstairs, defending this location knows that there is an underground facility underneath it. The ones who do know that, we put on the helicopter and the helicopter left before Granderson's forces arrived. There is still better news. There are several ways out of here. We have underground passages, leading to different areas. Some lead to other safe houses, which are quite a distance away. I want you medical personnel to split into your set units 1 and 2. I will open the passageways so that each group will go its separate way. When you get to the two safe houses, each unit leader will use their coded communicator to contact headquarters. There will be transportation from there to get you to your standard posts. You have all done a great job here. Now, go as fast as you can. If there is anything absolutely essential, take it with you. I hope that this location will be saved. We plan to come back with fire power to get the men fighting up above out. Hopefully the position will not be overrun. They should not find this place. Captain, you and your group will follow Jeff, here. I will join you shortly.

The Captain hugged his children. Ashley said, "Oh daddy, you said you would come for us and you did. I am so happy, but why is everyone looking so afraid?" She was almost crying and Sam was looking like he would cry also. They had been through so much.

Rachel stepped up to Ashley and put her arms around her. She said, "Don't worry, sweetheart, now that your daddy is here, everything will be just fine. We are just going to have an adventure, right Captain? Sam was still holding onto his father waist."

The Captain said to his entire group. "Yes, we are all going for a little walk. We have alternate plans, now that we could not use the helicopter here. We will be going for a walk through some underground tunnels which will lead to a place where we should be able to board the helicopter and return to the Nathan James. Thorwald has brought two of his men to carry the Master Chief's stretcher. I know that some of you are still weak because of injuries and recovery from the virus. We will help you all we can. I am not sure how far we will have to walk, but it may be a few miles. Don't worry, we will all make it" They had been following Jeff, to the location that Thorwald had suggested. The Captain had the canvas bag that Kara had pushed into his hands just before the helicopter had left the ship. He handed it to Rachel. She opened it up and found two pair of BDU pants. The Captain said that they had not had much notice about leaving, but Kara had taken a pair of Alisha's uniform pants and a pair of her own for Rachel, for them to put on. He explained that they had only about 10 minutes notice and there had not been time to run to Rachel's quarters for her slacks. He said. "I hope you two can at least use these." Both women thanked him and quickly put the pants on under the large uniform jackets that had already been provided. Finally they felt warmer and not so exposed... Kara was almost the same size as Rachel and the pants fit fine. Both women were so grateful.

Thorwald came back and led them to a hidden passageway. He said that this would lead farther away than some of the safe houses but would be nowhere near Granderson's forces.

They all started out, with Thorwald in the lead. The pace soon became too fast for the children. Tex picked up Sam and the Captain picked up Ashley, who laid her head on her daddy's shoulder. Tom held Ashley with one arm and had his other arm on Rachel, guiding her and judging if she was getting too tired. After a while, He asked Thorwald to hold up for a minute or two so his father and the women could rest. The men carrying the stretcher also needed to catch their breath. The Captain looked at Rachel, who looked ready to collapse, as did Alisha. The Captain said to Rachel "How are you doing, Dr. Scott.?"

He put Ashley down for a minute and she stood there. Ashley reached for Dr. Scott for comfort and she hugged the young girl, knowing how fearful she was about all that was happening. She said, I'm..fi..fine,… I think….., only a little dizzy."

Rachel suddenly felt all her strength leave her and her legs just seemed to collapse beneath her. She was falling. Suddenly she felt herself lifted into the strong arms of the Captain and her head was resting on his warm chest. She felt cradled and protected in his strong arms. as he whispered in her ear, "Easy now, tiger. You've had a pretty rough day, haven't you?"

Thorwald said very gallantly, "Captain, will you allow me to carry the fair Princess Ashley to our destination?"

The Captain responded in kind as if in a fairy tale. "Sir Thorwald, I, as the father of the fair Princess Ashley, would be honored if you would carry her to our destination, with my compliments and sincere thanks, I might add." The Captain gave Thorwald a knowing smile of thanks. The more he was around this man; the Captain had learned to trust and respect him. He could understand why his men seemed to revere him as their leader. Now, he saw still another facet of this extraordinary man. Thorwald also seemed to know how important it was for Ashley, in her vulnerable state, to know her father cared about her, even though he could no longer carry her himself. He wondered if Thorwald had a daughter of his own. He hoped they would get a chance to know each other better. He knew he liked Thorwald and would be proud to call him his friend.

Ashley said," Daddy, Sir Thorwald said I am a princess."

The Captain said, "He sure did. That's because you are a princess, Ash"

Sam piped up in Tex's arms. "Daddy, if Ashley is a princess, can I be a prince?"

Tex quipped ", Hey slugger, Are you sure you want to be a prince? Wouldn't you rather be a cowboy and I can be your black stallion."

Sam said, "Well, that does sound like more fun. If I could have my own black stallion."

The Captain looked at Lt. Granderson, who was bravely trying to keep from collapsing herself. He looked at Lt. Burke and tilted his head toward Alisha. Lt. Burke said to her, "I think you need a lift as well Alisha." She protested, but she was looking a little green around the gills, so to speak.

When she started to protest, the Captain said, "Alisha, let him carry you, at least for a while. That is an order."

Thorwald resumed the walking pace. The Captain's Dad was walking slower and Lt. Green was helping him along with one arm he could lean on. After about another mile, they reached the end of the tunnel. Thorwald called a halt. Everyone put down those who were being carried. All of the men with guns went forward to be with Thorwald. Thorwald said he was going to turn out the lights and open the passage way, but everyone must be very quiet. The Captain's children were holding on to Rachel and their gradfather, when Thorwald switched the lights off. It was pitch black. Thorwald moved an artificial rock to the side on sliders and the night air met them. They could vaguely see the outline of the helicopter, with all lights out, sitting on the ground not too far away. The Captain radioed his helicopter and Thorwald made contact on his communicator. The Captain was worried about the men they left behind. He told Thorwald that they needed to unload his family and the other quickly on the ship so He and Thorwald could get back to those fighters they had left behind at the safe house. Their walk had taken more than one hour.

Thorwald said that they had good news. Commander Slattery had heard that the attack they were mounting against the safe house was involving almost all of Granderson's forces , Thorwald's second in command had been contacted by those still at the safe house and Granderson's men had put their full force into this effort. They took almost everyone from the dock and sent them to the safe house with most of their SUVs and armored vehicles, along with a couple of small armed helicopters. They were dropping men from cords from the helicopters onto upper floors of the safe house. There were not enough men to defend the safe house from this kind of full attack. Mike had ordered the ship's attack helicopter to return to the ship and pick up more navy personnel and armament. They were on their way back in less than 10 minutes. They attacked Granderson's forces and took out both the helicopters and most of their vehicles. The Navy helicopter gun ship took some fire, but with the personnel they had firing from the helicopter as well as the short range missiles that were fired against the vehicles and the barricaded forces , the battle was won in short order and they had Granderson's men on the run physically, since they no longer had any of the vehicles they had brought with them. They really did not have near the firepower that the Navy gunship had. It had destroyed most of the ground forces that were firing from barricaded areas as well as armored cars. The Navy helicopter had loaded all of the personnel from the safe house who had tried to defend it and their wounded. Dr. Hayden has had a very busy was a very tough fight and there were casulties After the helicopter had unloaded all wounded and dead, Mike had ordered it back to the coordinates that Thorwald had provided him, where it would be ready for the Captain, Thorwald and everyone they had brought through the tunnels.

The Captain and Thornwood returned to the tunnel. The Captain said, "They are ready for us all to board the helicopter. Rachel was again standing. She said,' I am perfectly fine to walk, Captain."

He ignored her words and he lifted her into his arms, "Not this time, Tiger. I should have carried you from the start of this trek. Since you don't choose to tell me, when you are ready to collapse, I am taking the decision out of your hands and that is final. "

Rachel's eyes flashed with anger at the way he had chosen to simply ignore her wishes and pick her up like a child. He was so exasperating. Just who did he think he was dealing with?

He looked down into her stormy eyes. She saw that little crooked smile on his lips and the kindest, most gentle look in his beautiful blue eyes, as he said so softly, that only she could hear. "Take it easy. You know you are just like a baby tiger, all full of spit and fire, thinking you can conquer the world all by yourself, when you are not yet strong enough, to stand up on your own, much less walk straight. After what you went through today at Granderson's Lab, you will need some time, Rachel. You act like you can just walk away from it and forget about it. It doesn't work like that. It will take time, It can hit you sometimes when you least expect it. When it does, I want you to let me know. I won't let you fall."

Rachel felt him hold her a little closer to his chest and after a moment, she just let her head rest on his shoulder. How could she be so angry at him? He was trying to tell her he cared. He just had such an overbearing way of showing it, sometimes. She didn't want to even think about what had happened in that basement. She wanted to just think about something else, anything else. She was trying to ignore it. He was telling her she would not be able to ignore it forever, but she was definitely going to try.

Hope you liked the reunion. Drop me a line in a review to let me if you like the way the story is progressing. I have almost finished the next chapter . Should be out soon.


End file.
